Are You The One?
by CherryDrug
Summary: It has been said long ago that actions speak louder than words ever could; however, when you live in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is etched upon your skin—well, suffice to say, actions don't even hold a candle to how important words can be. Warnings: Soulmark!AU, Drabble Series, and All27. Constructive criticisms are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Are You The One?**

 **Written by: _CherryDrug_**

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us. If it did, we would have shipped anybody with everybody, and the series wouldn't be as dead as it was now. Thank freaking sprite for fan fiction having not died yet.

 **Rating** **:** T-rated, 'cause we're still a bunch of pussies who can't put on their big girl panties and publish a smutty chapter

 **Genre:** *slaps every genre here*

 **Characters** **:** Everybody. Duh

 **Summary:** It has been said long ago that actions speak louder than words ever could; however, when you live in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is etched upon your skin—well, suffice to say, actions don't even hold a candle to how important words can be.

 **Pairing(s) (for this chapter)** **:** Nana/Iemitsu

 **Warnings :** Alternate Universe where people bear soul-identifying marks; yaoi AKA boy x boy in the future; All27; drabble series

 **Author's Note:**

 **Choco:** This is just a stress reliever folks. Nothing too serious, just for fun and games, of course.

 **Eri:** Well for me, it's to help relieve the stress of my dog. He can't get up because his hind legs and front right leg are completely limp, and my mom advised me to write after I massage him so that my tension could be relieved.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **It has been said long ago that actions speak louder than words ever could; however, when you live in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is etched upon your skin—actions don't even hold a candle to how important words can be...**

 **...And Tsuna wonders why he's been born with about a gazillion of them**

* * *

Tsuna knows that, ever since he's been a kid, he's been fascinated by the words permanently inked into the human skin. He has no words to describe how _cliche_ it is to live in a world where one may recognize their soulmate by the words said to them that's been etched upon their skin for who knows how long—and yet, Tsuna can't help but see how _amazing_ it is at the same time. To have a clue that will help in finding the other piece of your soul—just thinking about it makes Tsuna have mixed feelings about it.

Feelings about bending over and vomiting his breakfast and lunch, as well as butterflies fluttering about in his gut, but maybe that's just his nausea acting up.

His favorite soulmark so far has been his mothers—hers is a bright yellow orange that wraps around her neck like a choker, with neat handwriting that says, _'_ _Wow, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.'_ Tsuna had to really look hard to see it when he was younger, but now, when his mother had chopped her hair until it stopped a little over her chin, he can clearly see the first words his father had ever said to his mother.

And his second favorite is his father's, because of how pretty Tsuna remembers it to be. His father's soulmark is pastel pink in color, which makes it stand out on the tanned skin of his right biceps, and it's written into a cursive calligraphy that makes, _'_ _Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! Here, let me help you. Did I hurt you anywhere?'_ look elegant and as beautiful as his mother.

Tsuna loves reading soulmarks, and maybe _that's_ the reason for why he's been born with so many littered upon his body—so that he's too busy reading his own instead of sneaking a look at other people's soulmarks, which, by the morals of society since long ago, is considered rude. One should only see another's soul mark if they give them their permission, is what his mother had taught him at a young age.

Good manners. Blegh.

Tsuna has more than six soulmarks—a _lot_ more than six soulmarks, which is the most an average person can have. His mother tells him it's because he just has a lot of love to give out, the doctor that his mother brings him to tells him that he's one of a kind, the boy next door calls him a freak for having too much, and it goes on and on and on.

Tsuna doesn't like attention. He absolutely _hates_ it because attention means bullies and bullies means pain, and Tsuna doesn't really want to go home with tear tracks staining his cheeks, puffy eyes, and feeling like he's the biggest loser in the world. His mother had to transfer him out of daycare centers three times because of the scrutiny and bullying he'd receive from other children.

And when Tsuna turns five, he learns how to hide his soulmarks by wearing clothes that cover the entirety of his body from neck to toe.

But Tsuna still loves his soulmarks, despite the pain and loneliness it brings, because it means that there are people out there who he's destined to meet one day, and maybe—just _maybe_ —they could be the friends he's never had.

Tsuna doesn't memorize all of them, but he remembers where each one of them are.

 _'Thank you. You're very nice. I like you!'_ encircles his left wrist twice to fit the small, lilac-colored words that were outlined in a bright yellow. Tsuna likes this one, because at least _one_ of his soulmates likes him, and it reminds him whenever he's feeling sad lonely that in the future he wouldn't be so alone.

 _'You're not really smart, are you?'_ is written in small, dark green letters on the inside of his right forearm. Tsuna winces at this one, because he _knows_ that he isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

 _'I-I just really like reading.'_ crescents the skin behind his left ear in ginger-colored words, and Tsuna decides that he'll keep this one close. Shy people need to stick together, right?

 _'I thought you were a girl!'_ curves around his left hip in dark blue letters. Tsuna sighs at this one, because he knows that he's been blessed with his mother's feminine features rather than his father's rough ones.

 _'It's nice to meet you!'_ is written in pure white letters with a dark yellow outline that wraps around his right arm like an armlet. Tsuna worries about this particular soulmark, because this is one of the most common soulmarks out there.

 _'Are you mine?'_ curves around his left butt cheek in a dark purple with hints of silver tracing its outline. Tsuna remembers that whenever he looks at it in the mirror, his face goes all red, and his face only goes redder whenever his mother coos at it saying how _romantic_ it was. His father, however, begs to differ.

 _'Ciaossu. My name is Reborn, and from today onwards, I'll be your home tutor.'_ circles thrice around his belly button in small, black letters. Tsuna can't help but wonder what kind of greeting 'Ciaossu' is instead of wondering what kind of name 'Reborn' is; his father, on the other hand, looks promptly _horrified_ at this one.

 _'Scum like you don't deserve to be born.'_ is stretched upon his left shoulder blade in big, bold, and bright red letters. Tsuna feels bitter with this particular soulmark, because it only reminds him of how useless and freakish he is.

 _'E-Everybody always ignores me...'_ is bright green in color that encircles his left thigh. Tsuna feels sympathy with this one, because he knows what it's like to be ignored; he only hopes that this one has a mother and father who loves him as much as his does.

 _'Yo, Vongola Boss.'_ wraps around his left ankle is bright orange words with yellow and black lining it. Tsuna contemplates over this three simple words, because the look his father gives him whenever he sees it is one that makes his gut twist _for no apparent reason._

 _'Hey! You've got some guts coming here!'_ curls underneath the area of his right knee in pure, bright blue letters. Tsuna snorts at this one, because he's anything _but_ brave; to meet one of his soulmates, however, he'll pass through hell if it means doing so.

 _'Who do you think you are?! Looking down on me like that!'_ takes a space on his lower back in black and purple letters. Tsuna shakes his head at this one, because he hardly thinks he could ever do something like that to another person, but time can change a person and Tsuna only wishes that he doesn't grow up to be a bully.

 _'You're here to help us, aren't you?'_ is printed across the front of his right shoulder in a bluish shade of purple, and Tsuna feels scared for whoever he's connected to through these words, because it only means that something bad has happened to them.

 _'I'm so sorry'_ curves narrowly around the area underneath his neck in light blue letters with a grey outline. Tsuna only hopes that these words are uttered when they bump into each other or anything that doesn't spell out danger.

 _'Any trash that gets in the way, I'll slice them up!'_ is written right underneath where his pectorals would be in bright blue letters with a darker shade outlining it. Tsuna thinks this person _must_ be insane, or that he's just not in a very good mood when they meet.

 _'You have no right to order me around, peasant! A prince does whatever a prince wants to do!'_ wraps around his left arm four times so that the fuschia colored letters could fit. Tsuna always chuckles at this one whenever he sees it, and he can't help but hope that he'll meet this one early on when they're playing a game of rescue the princess.

 _'Tsunayoshi Sawada.'_ emblazons itself upon the palm of his left right hand in bright red letters with orange linings, and whenever Tsuna looks at it, he feels curious as to who owns these words. It's a foreigner, his mother tells him, because his first name is said before his surname, and Tsuna hopes not, because he doesn't think he has the capability to actually learn English.

 _'I'd quit, if I were you. You have no chances of winning.'_ emblazons the area between his shoulder blades and neck, written into a square box with a light bluish purple that slowly fades away to mix with its gray outline. Tsuna is disappointed when he sees these words, because it pairs off wonderfully with the bright red one on his left shoulder blade.

 _'T-There was an accident.'_ curves around his left waist in pale purple with a white outline. Tsuna _is_ scared about this soulmark, because it only means that tragedy will struck when he meets the owner of these words.

 _'You're pretty short to be the Vongola boss.'_ wraps around his right ankle in yellow and green letters. Tsuna sulks over these words, because it might mean that he'll forever be short no matter how much milk he drinks.

 _'Thank you for taking care of I-pin. She has grown beautifully.'_ is etched upon his lower leg in dark grey words with a pale red outline. Tsuna wonders who I-Pin is, and wonders again if in the future this 'I-pin' will be dropped into his care. He hopes that this I-pin wouldn't be left upon his doorstep with only a basket, a blanket, and a letter with her like in those movies he's watched with his parents before.

 _'OI! So you're Reborn's new dumbguard? Fits.'_ is stamped across the area above his right elbow in maroon. Tsuna sweatdrops at this one, and wonders what kind of hellish tutor Reborn is.

 _'Stay out of this, Sawada Tsunayoshi. This is none of your business.'_ wraps around his right thigh in bright green letters with a black outline that makes it stand out. Tsuna thinks it matches the soulmark on his left thigh, but he's also a little bit irate with this one because it feels as if the owner of these words are looking down at him.

 _'I-I'm fine. I-It's just a couple of bruises, nothing I can't handle.'_ is written upon his right shoulder blade in dark red, almost black, letters with tinges of brown here and there. Tsuna worries about this one, and he wonders what kind of abuse he suffers from. Familial abuse...or social abuse, like him?

 _'It's so very nice to see you again, Tsunayoshi-kun.'_ is written across his left inner thigh in lavender with specks of white and black as its outline. Tsuna ponders over these words, because it means that he's already met this soulmark before, but without exchanging their first words.

 _'Tsuna! I've missed you so much!'_ is stamped across his right inner thigh, the words themselves bleeding into a dark blue with a dark teal outline. Tsuna doesn't know how to feel about these words, because how can a person's he's just met for the first time say such a thing? Maybe it's like with the soulmark on his other inner thigh, they've met before but have never exchanged words.

26\. That's the number of soulmarks he has scattered around the skin of his body. Twenty marks too many for him to be considered normal.

Suffice to say, he's in for a rather interesting life.

* * *

 **Word Count : **2280


	2. Chapter 2

**Are You The One?**

 **Written by:** ** _CherryDrug_**

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us. If it did, we would have shipped anybody with everybody, and the series wouldn't be as dead as it was now. Thank freaking sprite for fan fiction having not died yet.

 **Rating:** T-rated, 'cause we're still a bunch of pussies who can't put on their big girl panties and publish a smutty chapter

 **Genre:** *slaps every genre here*

 **Characters** **:** Everybody. Duh

 **Summary:** It has been said long ago that actions speak louder than words ever could; however, when you live in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is etched upon your skin—well, suffice to say, actions don't even hold a candle to how important words can be.

 **Pairing(s) (for this chapter)** **:** NA

 **Warnings** **:** Alternate Universe where people bear soul-identifying marks; yaoi AKA boy x boy in the future; All27; drabble series

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Tsuna meets the first of his soulmates**

* * *

He meets his first soulmate at the age of six. He's still the same child as he was last year, with fluffy hair, brown eyes that seem too big for his face, and chubby cheeks.

And he still wears long sleeved hoodies and pants, since his mother placed a line before baggy clothes. They have enough money, so why should she allow her son to look unloved and unneeded?

Tsuna's in first grade when he meets his soulmate, sitting on the floor with the rest of the children in a big circle. He's sitting between two girls, both that make him squirm for two completely different reasons.

The girl on his left could be compared to night. Black hair, dark eyes, and the heated glare she sends to whomever meets her gaze is the reason for why he squirms so uncomfortably. She's been quiet the whole time, not even speaking a peep when the teacher hauls her up by the arm and places her directly in front of a ginger-headed boy that's been sitting to her left. Tsuna silently admired her for her coolness.

The girl on his right, however, is a completely different story. With orange hair and eyes a bright yellow, Tsuna can't help but squirm in the radiance of her sky-like smile. She's pretty, Tsuna can admit. The prettiest girl he's ever seen, aside from his mother of course because nobody is more beautiful than his mother.

Tsuna doesn't realize that the teacher already has her hand on his arm and is already hauling him up. He notices it a minute too late when the teacher puts him in front of the girl, places _him_ as the object of that pretty girl's bright smile, and Tsuna feels a little light-headed as all the blood goes to his cheek and makes him blush a bright red color.

Kami. Tsuna doesn't know whether to treat this day as his best or worst.

"Get to know each other, okay?" Was all the advice the teacher would offer before she's moving on to force another child into meeting a complete stranger.

Tsuna and the girl sit there in complete silence, with him playing with his fingers and the girl continuing to give him that beaming smile of his that hasn't yet begun to lose its light.

It's only when Tsuna sees the girl's smile falter and her eyes dim a little, does he speak up.

"You're really pretty," he blurts out the first thing that'd come to his mind. It takes him a moment to realize what exactly he'd just said, and his eyes widen in horror to match the girl's eyes who've widened in surprise. Internally, he's already berating himself for being so stupid, because now the girl probably thinks he's creepy and probably doesn't want to be friends with him anymore and—

"Thank you," the girl says with reddened cheeks, a rather embarrassed and happy smile playing on her lips. "You're very nice," she tells him, fiddling with the edge of her white skirt. Then, with yellow eyes looking up at him through dark lashes, she tells him, "I like you."

His heart skips a beat at those words, his face flaming into a _very_ dark shade of red, and he stutters out a jumble of words that makes the girl laugh.

"You're funny," the girl tells him, giggling, and Tsuna feels abashed, squirming even more. "I'm glad you're my soulmate," she beams brightly at him.

Tsuna blinks. Once, twice, thrice, then—

"EH?"

* * *

 **Word Count:** 777


	3. Chapter 3

**Are You The One?**

 **Written by:** ** _CherryDrug_**

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us. If it did, we would have shipped anybody with everybody, and the series wouldn't be as dead as it was now. Thank freaking sprite for fan fiction having not died yet.

 **Rating:** T-rated, 'cause we're still a bunch of pussies who can't put on their big girl panties and publish a smutty chapter

 **Genre:** *slaps every genre here*

 **Characters** **:** Everybody. Duh

 **Summary:** It has been said long ago that actions speak louder than words ever could; however, when you live in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is etched upon your skin—well, suffice to say, actions don't even hold a candle to how important words can be.

 **Pairing(s) (for this chapter)** **:** Tsuna/Kyoko

 **Warnings** **:** Alternate Universe where people bear soul-identifying marks; yaoi AKA boy x boy in the future; All27; drabble series

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Introductions are made.**

* * *

His first soulmate's name is Kyoko. Sasagawa Kyoko. His first opinion of her is that she's as pretty as a lily. His second opinion of her is that she's very nice and kind, what with her bright smile and extremely caring attitude.

His third opinion of her, however, is that she's crazy.

Crazy as _heck_.

Tsuna thinks Kyoko is crazy because the minute after they've introduced themselves, his newfound soulmate then proceeded to call for the scary, black haired girl's attention who had just succesfully transformed her playmate from a ginger-headed child into a bundle of nerves that wouldn't stop flinching every single time her gaze landed on him.

Tsuna feels sorry for the boy, but every boy for themself when it comes to scary girls.

"Hana-chan! I've found our other soulmate!" Kyoko says it all with a beaming smile as she practically drags him towards the scary, black haired girl that continues to glower at the whole world.

Tsuna blinks at the implication of Kyoko's words. Our other soulmate? When he sneaks a glance at Hana, a silent 'HIIEEEE' goes off in his head once he realizes that the girl's dark gaze is firmly planted on him.

When he and Kyoko stop in front of Hana, introductions are made.

"Tsuna-kun, this is Kurokawa Hana-chan, my best friend and my other soulmate. Hana-chan, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, my second soulmate," Kyoko says it all with a beaming smile.

Tsuna stares at Kyoko, mixed feeling swirling within him. If Hana is Kyoko's soulmate, and if Kyoko is _his_ soulmate, then there's the possibility that Hana could be _his_ soulmate as well. Sharing the same soulmates aren't that uncommon in society these days, but Tsuna doesn't really think he actually _wants_ this scary girl as his soulmate.

He and Hana stare at one another in complete silence.

Then, after a moment, Hana says, "I don't want you as a soulmate."

Tsuna flinches at her painful words, but he wracks through his memory to see if her words are imprinted anywhere on his body. He doesn't bother to hide his sigh of relief when he realizes that he doesn't have her words. "Y-You're not," Tsuna replies after a moment, shifting from foot to foot as his gaze strays towards the ground in a fit of nervousness.

He doesn't know what to feel when Hana stares at him with dull, dark eyes, but he _does_ know that the girl is certainly disappointed that he isn't _her_ soulmate.

And despite her scariness and his unwillingness for her to be another one of his soulmates, Tsuna had _thought_ —not hope, because he _knows_ that one way or another he'd meet the others, no matter how long it'd take—that she'd be _his_ as well.

* * *

 **Word Count: ** 657


	4. Chapter 4

**Are You The One?**

 **Written by:** ** _CherryDrug_**

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us. If it did, we would have shipped anybody with everybody, and the series wouldn't be as dead as it was now. Thank freaking sprite for fan fiction having not died yet.

 **Rating:** T-rated, 'cause we're still a bunch of pussies who can't put on their big girl panties and publish a smutty chapter

 **Genre:** *slaps every genre here*

 **Characters** **:** Everybody. Duh

 **Summary:** It has been said long ago that actions speak louder than words ever could; however, when you live in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is etched upon your skin—well, suffice to say, actions don't even hold a candle to how important words can be.

 **Pairing(s) (for this chapter)** **:** Tsuna/Kyoko and Hana/Kyoko

 **Warnings** **:** Alternate Universe where people bear soul-identifying marks; yaoi AKA boy x boy in the future; All27; drabble series

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Tsuna shows a few of his soulmarks.**

* * *

After an hour of the children getting to know one another, the teacher dismisses them for break time. Old friends and new friends gathered around to eat with one another, and those who hadn't been able to make a friend went off to eat by themselves. Tsuna, on the other hand, got dragged off to who knows where by his newfound soulmate and _her_ other soulmate.

It's only when he sees the pink symbol of a girl on the very top of a doorway that Kyoko and Hana were just about to drag him through does he start to struggle. It takes a few minutes for Tsuna to submit to the girls' whims, and he dejectedly follows them into the comfort room meant for girls _only._

"W-Why are we h-here?" Tsuna asks, flushing a bright red when his gaze drifts off to an open cubicle meant for _girls_. He squirms uncomfortably, because even though he's been to girl comfort rooms before to accompany his mother, he hasn't been in one by himself.

Kyoko leans closer to him, her yellow eyes glittering, and Tsuna leans back, feeling a little bit wary and cautious of the feline look that Kyoko's face adopts. "Because I want to see it," she says, giggling innocently.

Tsuna tilts his head to the side at her words, bemused. "See w-what?" he questions with a furrow of his eyebrows.

Kyoko responds by clasping her hands together in front of her chest and beaming quite brightly. "My words, of course!" She exclaims with jazz hands, and Tsuna's eyes widen in either surprise, or at how adorable Kyoko looks right now. "I want to see where I marked you!" She explains, bouncing on the heel of her feet and practically jittering in place.

"O-Oh," Tsuna stutters out, rubbing his left wrist where _her_ words are. His gaze moves to Hana, and he squirms uncomfortably for a moment underneath her intense gaze before he sighs and gives up, rolling up his left sleeve until it stops underneath Kyoko's pretty words on his skin, and he shows it to them.

Kyoko doesn't hesitate when she holds his hand in hers, inspecting her words with bright yellow eyes. Tsuna blushes deeply, because this is his first time holding a girl's hands besides his mother's, and he's deeply embarrassed about it.

"I like the color," Kyoko murmurs as she traces her handwriting on his skin, and Tsuna twitches at the ticklish sensation. Even Hana, despite her maturity, can't help but look in wonder at his soulmark.

Tsuna tenses up when she feels his finger travel downwards towards his palm, but he doesn't say a single word when she inspects his palm and sees the bright red _Tsunayoshi Sawada_ emblazoned upon it. He merely stays quiet, waiting for her reaction to it, but he hopes that she wouldn't mind the other words on his skin.

"Who owns this?" Kyoko asks in a small whisper, and Tsuna tries his best to ignore the feeling of Hana's fingers tracing the words on his palm as he tries to come up with an answer.

"I-I haven't met them yet," Tsuna stutters out, nervously biting his bottom lip afterwards.

Kyoko doesn't say anything after that, and she merely goes back into inspecting her words on his wrist. "How many do you have?" She asks instead, lifting her gaze up to look at him.

Tsuna doesn't know if the reason for why his heart beats is because of Kyoko being his soulmate or because a very pretty girl is looking up at him with such a cute expression. "I..." Tsuna hesitates, swallowing the imaginary lump that had accumulated in his throat. "I have a lot," was all he'd offered.

Kyoko stares at him unblinkingly for one very long moment that makes him shift from foot to foot; then, finally, she tears her gaze off of him and pulls her hands away from his, taking a step back.

Tsuna flinches, thinking that he'd done something wrong, but before he could say something to cover up for his mistake, Kyoko speaks up, asking him one question he'd never thought of asking anyone else before.

"Do you want to see my marks?"

* * *

 **Word Count** **:** 911

* * *

Thanks to all those who've reviewed, favorited, and followed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Are You The One?**

 **Written by:** ** _CherryDrug_**

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us. If it did, we would have shipped anybody with everybody, and the series wouldn't be as dead as it was now. Thank freaking sprite for fan fiction having not died yet.

 **Rating:** T-rated, 'cause we're still a bunch of pussies who can't put on their big girl panties and publish a smutty chapter

 **Genre:** *slaps every genre here*

 **Characters** **:** Everybody. Duh

 **Summary:** It has been said long ago that actions speak louder than words ever could; however, when you live in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is etched upon your skin—well, suffice to say, actions don't even hold a candle to how important words can be.

 **Pairing(s) (for this chapter)** **:** Tsuna/Kyoko and Hana/Kyoko

 **Warnings** **:** Alternate Universe where people bear soul-identifying marks; yaoi AKA boy x boy in the future; All27; drabble series

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Hana and Kyoko show Tsuna their marks.**

* * *

It's really unsurprising when Tsuna accepts her offer to show him her soulmarks, because one, he gets to see _his_ words on someone else's skin for the first time, and two, it's because it's _Kyoko_ , his kind and and very pretty soulmate that he's barely known for two hours.

He watches as Kyoko bundles up the ends of her blouse and lifts it up to reveal her stomach, where bright orange words start from the right side of her belly button, encircling around hips, then ending at the left side of her belly button. It looks kind of like an elaborate belt made out of words that are neither elegant nor plain in handwriting.

"This is yours, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko says with a smile, though this one looks much more humble and shy.

"Mine?" He says aloud, in awe of the simple words written on her ivory-colored skin. "C-Can I?" He hesitantly asks with a hand hovering over her stomach, just an inch from actually making skin contact.

"Of course you can," Kyoko encourages. "Those are your words, Tsuna-kun. You get to touch them."

He doesn't hesitate after what Kyoko had said. With a gentle touch, Tsuna traces his words, the _You're really pretty_ on Kyoko's stomach is, indeed, very pretty, and Tsuna can't help but be starstruck by those three, simple words that mean _so much_ to him. Tsuna can't helpt but notice that as his fingers glide over the words, he can feel something hot and warm ignite from underneath his touch.

For a moment, his doe brown eyes gleam a radioactive orange in reply to the bright orange words on his soulmate's skin.

Then, the perfect moment is ruined when Kyoko pulls away from his touch, and Tsuna snaps his head upward, a fearful expression passing over his features because he'd thought that he'd done something wrong to make the girl look so uncomfortable with bright red cheeks.

"Ehe, sorry, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko apologizes to him with a sheepish smile. "It's just that I'm very ticklish there, ehe," she admits, letting go of the ends of her blouse and let it cover her stomach— _and his words_ —once again.

Tsuna's shoulders slump in relief; for a moment there, he'd thought that he'd done something wrong. Thank goodness it was just because she'd been ticklish there, and not because she was creeped out by his touch.

Kyoko gives him a much brighter smile, before her gaze turns to Hana. "Can I show him?" She asks her best friend, her yellow eyes widening a little bit to emphasize its radiance. "I got to see two of his. It's only fair that I show another," Kyoko pleads, her hands clasped over her chest, and her bottom lip jutting out with a slight wobble.

Hana's intense stare on her best friend doesn't waver one bit; after a very long moment, she finally concedes and replies with a casual, "Do whatever you want."

Kyoko's smile practically imitates the sun, what with how radiant and eye-blinding it is. "Thanks!" She chirps, before turning back to Tsuna, who's been watching the exchange with confusion. "I want to show you Hana-chan's words," she informs him, and Tsuna's eyes widen in shock.

"E-EH?" Tsuna exclaims. "W-Wha—K-Kyoko-chan, y-you d-don't have to do t-that," Tsuna tries to change the girl's mind, because he doesn't think that Hana is all the pleased with _her_ words being shown to someone she'd just met not too long ago, especially someone that _isn't_ her soulmate. "R-Really, you don't." Even though he _really_ wants to see it, Tsuna's mother had raised him to be a good and polite boy.

Kyoko hesitates then, but a glint appears in her eyes and she's determined to at least show Hana's mark on her. "No, it's fine, Tsuna-kun. Hana-chan and I don't really mind, right, Hana-chan?"

Hana merely huffs out a, "I do, actually. But like I said, do whatever you want."

Tsuna opens his mouth to protest again, but his jaw just slackens when he sees Kyoko rolling down her knee-length socks, and in turn revealing the words imprinted upon the inner side of her left leg. Tsuna can barely read the words, but he manages to when Kyoko urges him to get down on his knees and read them.

Hana's words on Kyoko cannot be described as cute or lovely, as his words are, because _her_ words look elegant and mature in all their brilliant silver coloring and dark green outline. _I don't play with kids_ , are what the words spell out, and Tsuna can't help but feel it's as if these words are an exact depiction of what Kurokawa Hana's personality is like.

"We met a year ago," Kyoko started. "It was a week after school began, and I noticed Hana-chan in a corner, reading a book, and with no one else around her. So I went up to her and asked her why wasn't she playing with the other kids, and she told me these words," she explained.

Tsuna nodded, still in awe of seeing another soulmark that wasn't his nor belonged to him.

Kyoko turned to Hana, and gave her a look—one that was imploring and pleading at the same time; in turn making the black-haired girl sigh and roll up the sleeves of her grey blouse up to her elbow, and Tsuna sees the words sprawled neatly against her skin.

It's hard to miss it, to be honest. The lilac colored _Aren't you lonely?_ with gold emblazoning it around the edges wrap around the entirety of Hana's lower arm in big letters that are femininely curly.

Tsuna can't help but feel entranced by how _beautiful_ their words are, and he can't help but feel a dark and heavy feeling settle within his gut once he remembered the all too kind words emblazoned upon his back, a haunting reminder of who he really is right now: a _freak_.

"They're pretty," is all Tsuna can breathe out with an airy smile on his lips.

And they _are_. Much prettier than certain words on his back, that is.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 1260 words


	6. Chapter 6

**Are You The One?**

 **Written by:** ** _CherryDrug_**

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us. If it did, we would have shipped anybody with everybody, and the series wouldn't be as dead as it was now. Thank freaking sprite for fan fiction having not died yet.

 **Rating:** T-rated, 'cause we're still a bunch of pussies who can't put on their big girl panties and publish a smutty chapter

 **Genre:** *slaps every genre here*

 **Characters** **:** Everybody. Duh

 **Summary:** It has been said long ago that actions speak louder than words ever could; however, when you live in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is etched upon your skin—well, suffice to say, actions don't even hold a candle to how important words can be.

 **Pairing(s) (for this chapter)** **:** Tsuna/Kyoko, Tsuna/Hana, Kyoko/Hana

 **Warnings** **:** Alternate Universe where people bear soul-identifying marks; yaoi AKA boy x boy in the future; All27; drabble series

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **Tsuna is insecure again, but is immediately placated by someone unexpected.**

* * *

School is over and Tsuna is sitting with his new friends, talking and sharing stories with one another because Hana doesn't like to play like all the other kids do. At first, Tsuna is horrified that the black haired girl _loathes_ doing stuff meant for kids, because even though he hadn't had a lot of playmates, Tsuna still knows the joy of platime, but he slowly understands the girl's personality as he gets to know her

Hana is strangely mature for a six year old kid, and Tsuna admires her for that, and thinks that it's no wonder Hana is one of Kyoko's soulmate. She is the cool and icy to Kyoko's warm and spicy; it's a perfect combination of soulmates, Tsuna thinks, because Hana is like the moon—silent and ever watching—whereas Kyoko is the sun—bright and ever guiding.

Tsuna just wonders where exactly does he fit in the middle.

When he asks them this, he's met with a pair of stares that are scarily blank—because he's never seen Kyoko wear such an expression, even though they'd just met a few hours ago, but he knows that it's _wrong_ on her face. A smile belongs on her lips, just as much as a light belongs to her eyes. Negative and blanks expressions do not suit to her, Tsuna decides.

Then, finally, Kyoko grabs his hands in hers and grips them tightly.

Tsuna is startled by the determination that glints in his soulmate's golden eyes.

"You don't have to fit right now," Kyoko tells him with words that do not fit a six year old. "You just have to wait until you feel like you belong, just like when you move into a new house and wait to get 'settled in,'" she tells him. "You're my soulmate, and my friend too, Tsuna-kun, so I'll wait as long as you want until you feel like you fit in," she ends with a sparkling beam.

Tsuna shyly looks up at her through his lashes with big brown eyes, and he bits his bottom lip in nervousness. "Promise?" His voice sounds meek—soft and weak, something that girls don't like, and he mentally berates himself for acting like so, but he internally sighs because he's been acting soft and weak since he'd been born and there's nothing that he can really do to change his personality.

It's not Kyoko who responds this time, but Hana.

She slaps him on the back of the head, and he squeaks in surprise, almost tumbling down into the ground, face first, but he manages to upright himself, heaving a sigh of relief once he realizes that he's escaped gravity's cruelty for now.

"What are you talking about now?" Hana asks, the words coming out as a snap, and Tsuna flinches because he thinks that he's done something wrong again. "You don't make promises to stay friends forever. You just _do_ ," she ends harshly, her bottom lip sticking out with her eyebrows furrowed deeply.

The glare is still in place, but if Tsuna just imagines it away, Hana actually looks kinda cute like that.

And then, after recomposing himself, Tsuna nods unsurely, because he didn't really get whatever Hana had just said, but goes along with it because he doesn't want to anger the short-tempered girl.

"O-Okay."

He may not understand what Hana had just said, but Tsuna feels better that they get to _be_ friends and that it might, just _might_ because he's known to never have the best luck, last a very long time.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 800


	7. Chapter 7

**Are You The One?**

 **Written by:** ** _CherryDrug_**

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us. If it did, we would have shipped anybody with everybody, and the series wouldn't be as dead as it was now. Thank freaking sprite for fan fiction having not died yet.

 **Rating:** T-rated, 'cause we're still a bunch of pussies who can't put on their big girl panties and publish a smutty chapter

 **Genre:** *slaps every genre here*

 **Characters** **:** Everybody. Duh

 **Summary:** It has been said long ago that actions speak louder than words ever could; however, when you live in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is etched upon your skin—well, suffice to say, actions don't even hold a candle to how important words can be.

 **Pairing(s) (for this chapter)** **:** Tsuna/Kyoko, Tsuna/Hana, Kyoko/Hana

 **Warnings** **:** Alternate Universe where people bear soul-identifying marks; yaoi AKA boy x boy in the future; All27; drabble series

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **Nana hears about her son's day.**

* * *

For a single mother like herself, Nana knows about almost everything about her beloved little son. From little things such as his fondness for stuffed toys and his hatred for spinach, to the big things such as his adversity with stairs and his obvious shame with the many marks littered upon his body, Nana knows every single one of them. So the moment she sees her son, having just gotten off of a swing to run towards the school gates where she'd just arrived by, she'd instantly noticed the change in her baby boy.

"Mama!" Tsuna exclaimed as he glued himself to her side, little hands clutching her skirt. Nana smiles affectionately at her son—always so cling and protective of her, just like his father. "You're late!" He accused, puffing his cheeks and making them all go red.

Nana runs her fingers through his hair, savoring the soft locks caressing the insides of her fingers. "Sorry, Tsu-kun. Mama spent a little bit too much time in the garden and lost track of time," she told him, and Tsuna merely pouted at her, to which she smiled brilliantly at the adorable sight her son made. "Now, why don't we go home so that you can eat those biscuits you've been wanting to eat since yesterday?" She softly asks him, and Tsuna's face brightens at that.

"Ok!" He said, and slipped his hand into hers as they turned around and began making their trek back home.

* * *

They're seated on the dining table, with Tsuna going through his second pack of biscuits and Nana's hands wrapped around her second cup of jasmine tea, when her son brings up a topic that only _she's_ used before.

"I had fun at school, mama," he says it so nonchalantly, but Nana catches the brightness in his eyes. "Today was the _best_ day ever!" He exclaims with such enthusiasm that makes Nana wonder what had happened at school today.

Nana doesn't hesitate to voice out her confusion, despite the deduced knowledge that her son has made a friend today, because he's never had a friend before and this is the first time she's seen him so _happy_ coming home from school. Or ever.

"I made _two_ friends, mama!" He tells her, holding up two fingers and looking proud for getting the number right.

Nana's smile merely widens, and just as she's about to tell how happy she is for him, he cuts her off by continuing.

"And I met one of my soulmates today!"

It takes her a moment to process his words. A very short moment, might she add. But it takes her even _longer_ to conjure words through the shock encasing her head and not to mention the gears in her voicebox are _refusing_ to work.

It takes her three whole minutes to utter out a word, but even _that_ _'s_ stretching the truth a little too much. Rephrasing her earlier statement, it takes Nana three whole minutes to utter a _syllable_.

"E-Eh?"

* * *

 **Word Count:** 690


	8. Chapter 8

**Are You The One?**

 **Written by:** ** _CherryDrug_**

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us. If it did, we would have shipped anybody with everybody, and the series wouldn't be as dead as it was now. Thank freaking sprite for fan fiction having not died yet.

 **Rating:** T-rated, 'cause we're still a bunch of pussies who can't put on their big girl panties and publish a smutty chapter

 **Genre:** *slaps every genre here*

 **Characters** **:** Everybody. Duh

 **Summary:** It has been said long ago that actions speak louder than words ever could; however, when you live in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is etched upon your skin—well, suffice to say, actions don't even hold a candle to how important words can be.

 **Pairing(s) (for this chapter)** **:** Tsuna/Kyoko, Tsuna/Hana, Kyoko/Hana

 **Warnings** **:** Alternate Universe where people bear soul-identifying marks; yaoi AKA boy x boy in the future; All27; drabble series

 **AN:** Eri has prom tomorrow, so I, the great Choco, made this chapter for ya'll.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **Nana's point of view.**

* * *

When Nana had met Iemitsu, she'd been nineteen-years old and had been helping her family's business by delivering some orders that yet to be delivered. She'd accidentally run into Iemitsu on a sharp turn, and had managed to knock both of them to the ground. She'd taken one look at his crisp and wrinkle-free black suit, and had immediately assumed him to be a strict and none too easily forgiving man.

She hadn't expected to meet her soulmate that day, much less expect such a handsome man in a suit to call _her_ —plain old jane Nana who didn't have any special talent to back her up and encourage her parents to send her to college—the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Suffice to say, on that day, it'd been the first time she'd turned _so red_ , and she would be lying if she'd denied having been smitten by him the moment she'd seen how kind he was to her when he'd offered to help her deliver the things she needed to deliver, as well as introduce himself to her family that day. A man who'd worked up the courage to face their soulmate's parents, as well as offer to help deliver more than ten packages that were more than three kilometers apart in addresses, must have been _some_ kind of man—and Nana can't help but think how _lucky_ she'd been to have Iemitsu as her soulmate.

And when he'd shown her a ring—white gold in band, with a pearl in the middle, and three smaller gems of aquamarine on either side. Their birthstones planted on a simple band, just as Nana had always liked her jewelry—two years after they'd met, Nana would never ever regret saying yes and wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a passionate kiss filled with every ounce of her happiness and love for him.

Nana still doesn't regret every saying yes and eventually marrying the man. Iemitsu had given her a lot of happy memories, so what if he was off working abroad right now? Nana had absolute faith that her husband wouldn't do anything adulterous behind her back—not when she could hear the longing in his voice whenever he'd call her on the phone, see the love in his eyes after he'd come home, and feel his limitless love for her when he'd hold her tenderly in his arms before he'd leave, as if he never wanted to let her go.

So how could she ever leave a man—much less her _soulmate_ —when he treated her so _right_? No. Nana could endure thousands of years of waiting for him in an empty house with only her and her shy son—a reminder of the love they'd shared with one another—if it meant having him come home one day, with that look in his eyes, her lithe frame in his arms, and him whispering so longingly into her ear.

So when her shy son had exuberantly told her that he'd not only made two friends at school, but had also found his soulmate at the age of six—when it'd taken her thirteen more years longer than he had—she's shocked by that news. It didn't take her too long to recompose herself, because she remembered that her son didn't have one, but _twenty six_ soulmates scattered around the globe, so it wouldn't really be all that surprising if he'd met at least one of them at a early age.

Nana looks down at her son, and sees the joy lighting up his big brown eyes, and wonders when has she ever seen him look so happy after coming home from school?

 _Never_.

She manages to muster up a bright and happy smile—because she truly is happy. Happy for her son, and for the joy he must be feeling, because what mother doesn't feel happy when their own child is happy themselves?—before she inquires about who his new friends are.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 893


	9. Chapter 9

**Are You The One?**

 **Written by:** ** _CherryDrug_**

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us. If it did, we would have shipped anybody with everybody, and the series wouldn't be as dead as it was now. Thank freaking sprite for fan fiction having not died yet.

 **Rating:** T-rated, 'cause we're still a bunch of pussies who can't put on their big girl panties and publish a smutty chapter

 **Genre:** *slaps every genre here*

 **Characters** **:** Everybody. Duh

 **Summary:** It has been said long ago that actions speak louder than words ever could; however, when you live in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is etched upon your skin—well, suffice to say, actions don't even hold a candle to how important words can be.

 **Pairing(s) (for this chapter)** **:** OC (Sasagawa Kyohei)/OC (Sasagawa Ryoko)

 **Warnings** **:** Alternate Universe where people bear soul-identifying marks; yaoi AKA boy x boy in the future; All27; drabble series

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **Kyoko's side.**

* * *

The Sasagawa household was currently in the dining room, having their dinner together as a family, with all four of them conversing with one other like the happy and close family that they are.

"So," Sasagawa Kyohei suddenly begins, turning his gaze towards his youngest child. "How was your first day of grade school, Kyoko-chan?" He asks as he chews on a slice of roasted pork.

"It was pretty exciting, tou-san!" Kyoko beams brightly, as sets down her dining utensils on her plate so that she could start her explanation about her first day of grade school. "Yuuki-sensei's really nice! And we learned a lot today too! Oh yeah, I also made a new friend today, and Hana-chan doesn't find him annoying too!" She exclaims proudly and happily.

"Wow, really?!" Ryohei exclaims loudly as well, gray eyes gleaming brightly, as he looks at his sister. "THAT'S EXTREME, KYOKO!" He suddenly bursts out, standing up from his seat. "Who's your new friend?" He asks excitedly.

A woman with her long, silvery white hair pulled back into a high ponytail purses her lips before she sighs with a hopeless expression on her face. "Ryohei, honey, please sit down. We're having dinner now," Ryoko chastises softly, and Ryohei obediently sits down without protest. Then, she turns her honey-colored gaze to her daughter, expression going from stern to as eager. "What's their name?" she excitedly asks.

Kyoko giggles, a sheepish smile blooming upon her lips. "W-Well, his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but I call him Tsuna-kun," she says, looking carefully at her father, waiting for the reaction that she just _knows_ that's about to happen.

And Kyoko is correct.

Her father immediately bolts upright from his chair as he slams his hands down onto the table, his gray eyes burning with flames within them, and the orange hair she's inherited from him billowing wildly as a dark aura encases him and shrouding the entire room with its taint. "WHAT?!" He booms loudly, clearly bewildered and outraged. "A boy?!" He exclaims.

Kyoko meekly nods her head in confirmation. "Yes, tou-san. A boy. But he's nice! Really, _really_ nice! And he told me that I'm really pretty too!" She tells him, her left hand rubbing the spot where the words should be curving around her right waist.

Her father places his hand above his heart, and looks as if he's about to go into cardiac arrest.

Ryoko sighs at her husband's dramatic personality, and pulls him down back to his seat with a swat at the back of his head. "We're having dinner, dear. Please be a good example to the kids and refrain from standing up again or you won't have a room to go back to anymore," she says, smiling oh so sweetly.

Kyohei numbly nods his head.

"And that's great, Kyoko-chan," Ryoko continues, smiling lovingly at her daughter. "I'm so happy to hear that you've made a new friend!" She says, clapping a few times before clasping her hands together.

"Is he an extreme guy?!" Ryohei demands, face set into a determined and firm expression.

Kyoko's smile is fond now. "Not really, Onii-san," she says. "He's really shy, so he's not as extreme as you are. But nobody's as extreme as Onii-san is, anyways," she adds once she sees the disappointment on his face.

Ryohei manages a grin, and wraps his arms around her into a big hug since they're sitting next to each other. "Thanks, Kyoko-chan!" He says before pulling away.

And then, dinner continued on as normal, albeit with Kyohei sulkily poking his food and Ryoko shooting him warning glares; other than that,d inner was as joyful as any other meals were between the Sasagawa household.

"Oh!" Kyoko says, feigning surprised, because she _really_ didn't want her father to ask her why she didn't bother to mention this little detail before. "I almost forgot!" She exclaims, making surprise lace around the tone of her voice. "When Yuuki-sensei made us introduce ourselves to each other, we found out that we were soulmates too!" She says.

"WHAT?!" Surprisingly, it was Ryohei who yells this; this time, however, he didn't jump up from his seat, having already learned his lesson. "That's extremely not fair!" He says, pouting, with his cheeks puffed up like a squirrel's when it has nuts shoved inside its mouth. "You already have one! Why do you get to find another one before _I_ get to find my first?!" He says, slumping down in his seat.

Ryoko reaches over the table to flick her son on the forehead, which makes him yelp and cover the slowly reddening area. "Now, Ryohei, honey, that's not very nice to say. You should be happy that your sister found another one of her soulmates. You should be congratulating her, not get jealous of her," she scolded lightly, before her eyes softened. "I know you're sad, honey, but I'm sure that you'll all of your soulmates one day. I'm sure of that. After all," she says, her expression twisting to display how much she loves and is proud of her son. "You're an extreme boy. And no extreme boy live without an extreme life, ne?" she says, patting her son the head.

Ryohei nods silently, before mumbling out an apology to his sister for being mean, but Kyoko just smiles patiently and gives her older brother a big hug, squeezing tightly, because she knows that it must be hard for him to have not found a single soulmate whilst she's found two out of her seven.

Ryoko smiles fondly at her children, before looking down with a fond yet exasperated expression on her face at her husband, who's currently writhing on the ground, doing fake and very dramatic spasms.

She sighs. Of course she gets the weirdest soulmate ever.

* * *

 **Eri: I find the Sasagawa patriarch and matriarch names kinda funny ehehe. Just search it up and you'll see some characters with the same names and you'll understand if you're an intense anime fan haha. And I always imagined Ryohei to get his mother's hair color and his father's eyes, whilst Kyoko inherits her father's hair color and her mother's eyes haha, idk why. Choco and I argued about this for a while, before she agreed with my decision.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Are You The One?**

 **Written by:** ** _CherryDrug_**

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us. If it did, we would have shipped anybody with everybody, and the series wouldn't be as dead as it was now. Thank freaking sprite for fan fiction having not died yet.

 **Rating:** T-rated, 'cause we're still a bunch of pussies who can't put on their big girl panties and publish a smutty chapter

 **Genre:** *slaps every genre here*

 **Characters** **:** Everybody. Duh

 **Summary:** It has been said long ago that actions speak louder than words ever could; however, when you live in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is etched upon your skin—well, suffice to say, actions don't even hold a candle to how important words can be.

 **Pairing(s) (for this chapter)** **:** Tsuna/Kyoko, Tsuna/Hana, Kyoko/Hana

 **Warnings** **:** Alternate Universe where people bear soul-identifying marks; yaoi AKA boy x boy in the future; All27; drabble series

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **Words don't really matter, unless they're on your skin.**

* * *

"How many soulmarks do you have?"

That one question makes Tsuna stiffen up, the hand that cradles a bright yellow crayon instantly stopping as an expression of surprise flickers across his features before it's replaced with uneasiness and nervousness.

Kyoko and Hana exchange looks of confusion, before they turn to look at the brown haired boy who has already dropped the crayon onto the sheet of paper he'd been coloring on and was now sitting straight up and looking back at them.

It's already been a week since they'd been introduced to one another, since they'd become _friends_. They've found out a lot of interesting things about one another during this course, more so with Tsuna with Kyoko and Hana and vice-versa instead of Kyoko with Hana and vice-versa considering that they've been best friends for a long time.

The girls know that Tsuna had a magnet that attracted bullies, and they've been trying their best to ward off the bullies by either politely telling them to back off (Kyoko) or bluntly telling them to _back off or I'll tell_ (Hana). They also know that Tsuna's favorite color is orange, that he likes sweet candy compared to sour ones, and that he _really_ isn't that smart, considering that he still doesn't know the complete order of the Hiragana set.

Tsuna knows that Kyoko isn't all that perfect because she too can be clumsy, and that she's not all smiles and laughs because she shows that she's truly worried about her older brother who'd just recently gotten into a fight with one of his classmates and also because she finds a girl in their class annoying but tries to hide it because it's not proper to blurt her annoyance out loud; whereas towards Hana, Tsuna sees that the black haired girl can be kind as well, and that she's _really_ smart since she already knows how to multiply and _divide_ of all things, and that Hana is only rude because she easily gets headaches when her surroundings get too noisy.

Tsuna knows Kyoko likes the color pink, whilst Hana likes the color white because it's easy to pair it off with any other color and it looks simple yet classy; he knows that both girls like wearing skirts, and that both like sweet things as well, most preferably cake or ice cream. And, surprise surprise, he knows that both girls aren't really all that fond of hard candy, but like mint candy because it's refreshing to the mouth, according to them.

But over the course of the week, Tsuna's been avoiding to answer this one particular expression, and both girls are beginning to grow tired and weary of his stubbornness.

"I have seven of them, you know," Kyoko starts over offhandedly, and Tsuna snaps his brown gaze over to hers, and the girl gives him a radiant smile. "You already know where yours and Hana's are, so I don't think I'll have to tell you where they are," she says, giggling. "I have one on my back, one around my right arm, one around my left wrist, one on my right thigh, and the last one on my chest," Kyoko says, patting the area where her heart should be beating under. "So far, I've only found you and Hana-chan," she adds with a beam.

The silence that occupies after that is unavoidable, and Tsuna squirms in his seat, uncomfortable and tense.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asks in a quiet voice, his gaze lowering to the ground.

Kyoko's face softens at that; Hana can't help but snort at how pitiful he looks right now. He looks like a puppy that's been kicked over and over again.

"Because I trust Tsuna-kun," Kyoko says, confident with her answer, and Tsuna lifts his head to stare up at her. "And I'm proud of my soulmarks," she says, raising her chin. "I don't really care how many I have. I'm just happy that I have a lot of people who I'm bonded with," she continues naively, and Tsuna turns his gaze away from her, feeling a bitter feeling well up inside of him.

She can't possible understand the pain of being bullied. She has _seven_ soulmates; whilst he has _twenty six_ of them. She can easily cover her soulmarks; whilst he already has trouble with the warm clothes that he has to wear to hide every single one of them. She's pretty and kind and popular; whilst he's dumb and ugly and basically _useless_.

How can she ever understand the shame of having _that_ many soulmarks? How can she ever understand the pain of being bullied because of the words that are littered across his entire body?

"I have that many soulmarks too," Hana butts in, destroying his train of thought, and Tsuna looks up at her from where he is on the ground.

"Huh?" He says, blinking a few times to regain his sense of time, and feeling a little bit lost. He'd gone far too deep in his daydreaming again...

"Soulmarks. I have seven of them, like Kyoko does," Hana explains, looking annoyed, and Tsuna mentally flails. An annoyed Hana is never really a good thing, despite how common it is. "But unlike her, I've been bullied about it before," she suddenly says, and Tsuna's eyes widens at that little, no, _humungous,_ detail. "I'm not from Namimori, if you must know. My mom and I moved here from Kyoto. And let's just say that the people there aren't really all that nice to people with more than six soulmarks," she says, looking sad and irritated and just plain _bitter_.

Tsuna's eyes take on a shine, because _finally_ , he's finally met someone who's just like him. Bullied. Estranged by society itself. Treated as an outcast because of the number of marks on their body.

"But I've learned to ignore them," Hana says coolly. "Because their words don't matter to me. It's the ones on me that _do_ matter. I don't have to listen to them, because _they_ will never understand the feeling of having so many people who'll love you," she says. "That's why you have to be proud of your words, because it shows the number of people who'll love you for who you really are," she finally concludes as she crosses her arms, and looks away.

Tsuna sees her ears becoming a little pink, but doesn't comment on that, lest he unleashes the ire of one Kurokawa Hana.

There is a brief period of silence that hovers over them once again.

It's Tsuna that breaks it this time. "I..." He starts off, sounds and looking the part of reluctancy. "I trust you guys," he says, and he doesn't even miss the way their faces just _light up_. "But I need you guys to pr-promise me to never, as in _never ever_ , tell this to anybody else," he says, twiddling with his fingers and bottom lips.

Both Kyoko and Hana nod eagerly in reply, with the former saying it loudly with the whole pinky swears and crossing hearts.

Tsuna looks at two of them with an uncharacteristically serious face; before he takes in a very deep breath and finally answers.

"I have twenty six soulmarks."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 1440


	11. Chapter 11

**Are You The One?**

 **Written by:** ** _CherryDrug_**

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us. If it did, we would have shipped anybody with everybody, and the series wouldn't be as dead as it was now. Thank freaking sprite for fan fiction having not died yet.

 **Rating:** T-rated, 'cause we're still a bunch of pussies who can't put on their big girl panties and publish a smutty chapter

 **Genre:** *slaps every genre here*

 **Characters** **:** Everybody. Duh

 **Summary:** It has been said long ago that actions speak louder than words ever could; however, when you live in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is etched upon your skin—well, suffice to say, actions don't even hold a candle to how important words can be.

 **Pairing(s) (for this chapter)** **:** Tsuna/Kyoko, Tsuna/Hana, Kyoko/Hana

 **Warnings** **:** Alternate Universe where people bear soul-identifying marks; yaoi AKA boy x boy in the future; All27; drabble series

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **Twenty six is quite a lot.**

* * *

At first, they think he's lying. Lying because they'd never ever heard of someone having ** _twenty six soulmates_**. Tsuna doesn't blame them, of course; just hearing himself force the words out of his voicebox sounds surreal even to _him_. According to the book of world records, the person who's held the most number of soulmarks had only reached until _twelve_ , twice the average number of the limit of what was to be expected―but it looks as if there's a new world record holder now, Tsuna thinks wryly as the girls process his words.

And then, once the bell rings, alerting them that it's snack time, they don't even bother asking for his permission before they're already dragging him off to the nearest girl's bathroom. He struggles against them, of course, _because his mom told him to never go in there_. And when he voices his mother's words aloud, that automatically makes the girls pause in their long and unhindered strides.

"Then where else should we go?" Hana questions, curt and short and immediately direct to the point.

A few moments later, they're inside of the boys bathroom―and _this_ time, it's _their_ turn to squirm and fidget around, and Tsuna uncharacteristically takes this in with great glee and amusement. _Ha_ , now they know how _he_ felt when he'd been dragged off into the girl's bathroom!

And then―after Tsuna has taken in several long and deep breaths―then the stripping begins. He takes off his jacket first, then his T-shirt and he hears both girls simultaneously gasp in surprise when they see the dozens of words scrawled against his back and on front of his chest, but it doesn't deter him from removing his shoes and socks as well. Tsuna doesn't take off his pants―because he still has his dignity, thank you very much, and he'd rather bury his head underneath the ground than show his tuna-patterned boxers to Kyoko and Hana.

There is a brief, and extremely awkward, silence that hovers above them, but Tsuna can see the way they're raking their eyes over his skin, taking in each and every word that's embedded deep within his skin and will never _ever_ be removed even if they're scarred or burned off.

They'll return eventually. Soulmarks work weirdly like that. The only way to get rid of a soulmark is too cut off the limb its written on or worse, peel of the skin, and Tsuna doesn't really feel like peeling off every inch of his skin or cutting himself to tiny bits of pieces save his head.

And then, finally, Kyoko takes a step forward, and traces _'_ _Any trash that gets in the way, I'll slice them up!'_ then makes her way up to _'I'm so sorry.'_

There's a look in her eyes that's indescribable, but Tsuna can't help but get lost in those honeyed depths of hers. He doesn't know what he's done in his past life to deserve her but _Kami_ , she's really very pretty, and really very nice, and so _so_ Kyoko that makes him really grateful that she's _his_.

"They must be good people," Kyoko murmurs, but Tsuna doubts her words, because what kind of good person would ever threaten someone by slicing them up? Not a very good one, in Tsuna's opinion.

"Hah! Good people you say," Hana says, suddenly appearing right next to Kyoko, and Tsuna yelps in surprise at her sudden close proximity to him. "Look at this one," she says as she encourages Kyoko to read the dark blue words curving around his left hip.

Tsuna's face promptly blossoms into the color of a tomato, and he meekly looks away when he hears both girls giggle at it. It's not his fault that he'd inherited most of his mother's looks than his father's.

It's only when both girls walk around him to inspect the words on his backs do their giggles cease, and Tsuna tightly squeezes his eyes shut, prepared for what's to expect.

And it does happen. Their reactions are almost, if not exactly, what he'd expected. There are a pair of gasps―but this time, they're not out of surprise for seeing so many words on him, but they're out of _what_ kind of words are written on him.

Tsuna doesn't say anything when a cool hand is placed on his back, and its fingers trail the chicken scratch-like letters of _'Scum like you don't deserve to be born_.' and passing through _'I'd quit, if I were you. You have no chances of winning.'_ before finally stopping at _'I-I'm fine. I-It's just a couple of bruises, nothing I can't handle.'_

The words on his upper back are the easiest to remember―because they have the largest impact on him out of all of his words, minus the one on his butt cheek but that's pretty much self-explanatory―after all, who the hell has their soulmark stamped on their left butt check? Him, apparently, and probably several hundred dozens of other people in this whole wide world―Tsuna remembers these words because he _knows_ that Angry Red and Mean Purple were intentionally trying to hurt his feelings, whilst Clumsy Red is trying to console him even though _he's_ the one who's in pain and hurt and oh Kami, maybe he's _covered_ in bruises because―

Tsuna promptly stops talking when he feels a hand tugging down on his pants, and he gives out a yelp of surprise as both of his hands shoot downwards to keep his pants up in place. Looking over his shoulder, he gives _Kyoko_ ―of all people, why does it have to be _Kyoko?!_ ―a wide-eyed look, and the orange-haired girl merely shoots him a sheepish smile, as if she'd been caught trying to take a forbidden cookie out of the cookie jar.

And then, Kyoko's sheepish expression turns into a pouty, teary-eyed look that Tsuna is all too familiar with. He's seen her use that look on the teachers to give her extra candy, on the boys to give her the crayon that they'd been using, and on the girls to make them give those cute and completely useless erasers that their mothers had most likely bought for them.

It's the puppy look of _doom_ , and Tsuna is probably sweating bullets by now for having resisted it for _five seconds_. But, he knows he has a will of steel when he puts his mind to it, and his mind is currently determined on keeping his pants on.

"N-No!" He squeaks out, wildly shaking his head as he turns around, ripping Kyoko's grip off of the waistband of his pants.

And then―then Tsuna did the most stupid thing he's ever done this week.

 _He looks away from Kyoko and at Hana_.

Of course, he's expecting her to help him―after all, she's _Hana_. The cool and composed one out of his two friends, the only one with common sense between all three of them―but, he should have expected that his expectations aren't always met.

Because when he looks at Hana, he sees the interest on her face, and the way she looks at Kyoko, and the way Kyoko looks at her― _then_ they both look at him, with Kyoko maintaining a smile that's scarily bright and Hana grinning at him evilly with that determined look in her eyes.

Tsuna's back collides with a wall, and he promptly shrinks in place as both girls step closer to him until they're already towering over him, their hands making grabbing gestures as they near him, and Tsuna's so scared that he releases a scream that he hasn't released this past week,

"HIE!"

* * *

 **Word Count:** **1523**


	12. Chapter 12

**Are You The One?**

 **Written by:** ** _CherryDrug_**

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us. If it did, we would have shipped anybody with everybody, and the series wouldn't be as dead as it was now. Thank freaking sprite for fan fiction having not died yet.

 **Rating:** T-rated, 'cause we're still a bunch of pussies who can't put on their big girl panties and publish a smutty chapter

 **Genre:** *slaps every genre here*

 **Characters** **:** Everybody. Duh

 **Summary:** It has been said long ago that actions speak louder than words ever could; however, when you live in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is etched upon your skin—well, suffice to say, actions don't even hold a candle to how important words can be.

 **Pairing(s) (for this chapter)** **:** Tsuna/Kyoko, Tsuna/Hana, Kyoko/Hana, Tsuna/New soulmate

 **Warnings** **:** Alternate Universe where people bear soul-identifying marks; yaoi AKA boy x boy in the future; All27; drabble series

 **AN:** So ugh, this is Choco here, and I'm here to report that we might not update within this week ahaha. You see, recently, Eri's dog had died, and she's not in the right state of mind to write. But, no matters! The great Choco is here to maybe, _hopefully_ , deliver updates within the week.

I hope you all love the cliffhanger! :3

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **In which the authors are dicks, but you love them anyways.**

* * *

Today's the day that he and every single one of his classmates have been dreading for, and to think, he'd woken up to a beautiful morning with bright blue skies, fluffy white clouds, and birds singing outside his window. His mother had even prepared his most favorite food for breakfast just a few hours ago, and she'd even packed the leftovers for him to have and share with his friends for snack time!

Tsuna inwardly groans as he slumps into his chair, feeling tired and miserable at the same time as he waits for his teacher to call for his name and for him to be shoved into the entrance of hell.

He hears Hana's name being called out, and he tilts his head upward from where they're buried into his arms to see her getting up from her seat in front of him—and Tsuna only notices now that she isn't wearing the cardigan that she's so fond of, and in turn revealing the words that are wrapped around her lower arm like an intricate bracelet. He watches Hana go up to the teacher's desk, receive her test paper, then go back to her seat.

Tsuna eyes the red marks on her test paper with envy, because _none_ of them are corrections but are instead _check marks_.

"Waaah," Kyoko says in awe as she claps her hands in delight, pure admiration and surprise adorning her pretty features. "Perfect again! As expected from Hana-chan!" She beams brightly as she leans towards Hana's desk.

Tsuna sees the light pink blush dusting her pale cheeks, and he bites the inside of his cheeks to prevent himself from smiling.

"Of course," Hana says, and she sounds smug as well, as she tosses her dark and wavy locks over one shoulder. "Something as easy as this is nothing to me," she says with a snort, but both Tsuna and Kyoko know that she's worked really hard for it. They'd seen her study almost every hour of the day every day, so it isn't really all that much of a surprise to see her get a good score.

Hana's worked hard for it, so she deserved it.

"Sasagawa-chan!"

Almost immediately, every single person turns to face the girl whose name had just been called. Kyoko stands up from her seat, that same beaming smile playing across her lips which makes almost every boy swoon at her loveliness, Tsuna including. She accepts her test paper from their teacher with a word of gratitude before she makes her way back to her desk with a skip in her step.

The minute Kyoko takes her seat, mostly everyone goes to crowd her desk, enthusiastically asking her what her score is.

Hana and Tsuna merely share looks of irritation (from the former) and defeat (from the latter), before Tsuna hears his last name being called. He sends a quick prayer to Kami that everybody's too distracted with Kyoko to even notice him as he makes his way to the teacher's desk and receives his test paper from the teacher, who gives him a look of disappointment.

"This is the third test you've failed, Sawada-kun," Yuuki-sensei scolds him with a purse of her lips, but she doesn't sound mad at all. Just sad and disappointed in him, which makes Tsuna's heart want to shrivel up and bury itself in a hole to die. "And it's only the first semester. You have to study harder, Sawada-kun, because if this keeps up until third semester, you might have to attend summer school," she tells him. "Get a better score next time, okay?" Yuuki-sensei tells him as she gives him an affectionate pat on the head, her painted lips softening into a sweet smile.

Tsuna nods at her and squeaks out a reply, too ashamed and embarrassed to look at her in the eye. He turns around, clutching his test paper close to his chest, as he makes his way back to his desk and sits down on his seat. He glances at Kyoko, who's still being surrounded by the majority of his classmates, and breathes out a sigh of relief that none of his bullies had seen the talk he had with Yuuki-sensei.

"So what you get?" Hana asks, leaning closer to his desk and trying to peer through the thin sheet of his test paper.

Tsuna gives out a sad sigh before he reluctantly places his test paper on his desk, revealing to his friend what his pitiful score was. He only deflates in his seat when Hana whistles out a long tune, looking mystified yet impressed at the same time.

"A thirty four?" She says, blinking stupidly, and Tsuna blinks back at her, because that's the first time Tsuna has ever seen that kind of expression on her face. "Wow, never knew someone could get that kind of score with basic addition and subtraction," she says bluntly, and Tsuna winces at her unintentional barb.

"I mixed up the symbols..." He tries to say, but when looks down at his test paper, he knows that even if he mixed up the symbols, most of his answers are still wrong because that's just it. They're _wrong_.

"You're not really smart, are you?" A voice vaguely familiar to Tsuna suddenly pipes up. Usually, Tsuna would have sighed in acceptance and grudgingly nodded his head if someone had pointed out his not-so-well-appreciated intelligence; but it's the _words_ that make him blink, stiffen up, and turn towards the person with surprise blooming on his face.

His gaze meets a pair of eyes that are a much darker shade of brown compared to his.

As he gazes at his hopefully newly-found soulmate, Tsuna could feel the small, dark green letters on the inside of his right forearm _burn_ with an intensity that doesn't hurt him. In fact, it feels as if the words are singing to him, telling him that:

 _This might be your second_.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 1275


	13. Chapter 13

**Are You The One?**

 **Written by:** ** _CherryDrug_**

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us. If it did, we would have shipped anybody with everybody, and the series wouldn't be as dead as it was now. Thank freaking sprite for fan fiction having not died yet.

 **Rating:** T-rated, 'cause we're still a bunch of pussies who can't put on their big girl panties and publish a smutty chapter

 **Genre:** *slaps every genre here*

 **Characters** **:** Everybody. Duh

 **Summary:** It has been said long ago that actions speak louder than words ever could; however, when you live in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is etched upon your skin—well, suffice to say, actions don't even hold a candle to how important words can be.

 **Pairing(s) (for this chapter)** **:** N/A

 **Warnings** **:** Alternate Universe where people bear soul-identifying marks; yaoi AKA boy x boy in the future; yuri AKA girl x girl; All27; drabble series

 **AN:** Choco here, once again. I'm kinda frustrated over the fact that none of Tsuna's guardians—much less a shippable male for our tuna-fishy—hasn't appeared yet; but hey, Eri and I decided that Tsu-kun would need some support before he's enveloped into the craziness that is yaoi.

Btw, Eri here. Just a heads up for you people who like reading AU's like this. Go to archive of our own, it's fucking _amazing_.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **Haru isn't the optimistic girl that we all know. She's _not_ that.**

* * *

Haru doesn't believe in love.

Haru may be a six year old girl, but she knows things that no ordinary six year old girl should. She gets bit and snippets of memories of a life that she'd once had, when she'd been younger and less aware of how cruel and horrible the world could be.

Miura Haru hadn't always been a Miura. Once, when she'd just been born, when her biological mother and _that man_ (he's not her biological father, nor has he ever really felt like a real or true father to her, so why even bother calling him her dad?) were still alive, Haru had once been a _Koizumi_ , with hair as brown as her mother's and dark brown eyes that neither her mother or _that man_ or any of their relatives possessed. All of them had come from a line of families with either green or blue eyes, so a baby with dark brown eyes was sure to bring up some suspicion.

Haru knows that she's a child born out of wed-lock, and she's not proud of that either.

But Haru doesn't know that she's a love child until after her mother's dead and gone.

Haru remembers _that man's_ cruel words to her, his heavy and merciless blows on her tiny body, and the tight grip that he'd have, his fingers curling into her hair, as he'd pull her around the house. All the while, her mother would watch and beg the man _to stop_ , but never once laying a firm hand on his arm to stop him from hurting her.

Haru loves her mother—really, she _does_. Her mother had been nothing kind and gentle with her; hugging her firmly to her chest as Haru cried, whispering sweet things to her, telling her that it wasn't Haru's fault and that she's so, _so_ sorry for everything, and even going so far as to sing lullabies to her until Haru had slipped off into sleep.

But never once, has Haru ever seen her mother try to physically stop _that man_ from hurting her.

Haru knows that her mother loves her—very, _very_ much—but she also knows that the man that her mother had married hated her entire existence.

At first, Haru didn't know why. At first, Haru had thought that she was _that man's_ daughter, so what reason did he have as her father to hurt her?

It only took a simple car accident for her questions to be answered.

Haru had cried, of course. Tears of sorrow for her mother, because the only person who'd loved and who she loved back was _gone forever_. But the tears that Haru cried for _that man_ were of relief, because she'd _finally_ been rid of him.

No more trying to impress him so that he'd pat her head. No more nights with her entire body sore and full of bruises. No more days of having to wait in fear for him to hurt her in any way that he can.

Haru had thought, as she waited in the police station, with her short legs dangling over the edges of a chair too high for her short stature, that one of her mother's relatives would come and get her.

But no. Her expectations hadn't been fulfilled; because instead of one of her mother's relative, a tall yet slightly robust man with black hair and glasses over his eyes had come to pick her up. He introduced himself as Miura Hisashi, a close friend of her mother, as well as her mother's only soulmate, and her biological father to boot.

Haru decides that she doesn't like Hisashi one bit the moment he tells her he's her real father.

Haru doesn't respond to him at first—too shocked to even _breathe_ —but that's what happens when you suddenly shove a shit-load of news that a five year child _should never_ hear. She doesn't hesitate in calling him a liar— _because that can't be true_. _That man_ was her mother's soulmate, so Miura Hisashi can only be lying, right?!

She'd been crying and screaming that he's a liar the entire time as he drove the two of them back to his house—because as her voice gets louder and louder, the pieces slowly fit into place. Haru never knew the reason for why her mother had always covered that one soulmark on her wrist with a thick black band, neither did Haru knew the reason for why _that man_ had a greyed soulmark—his only one, as her mother had once told her, now that Haru remembers that one particular conversation that had left her confused for a few days—on the palm of his right hand if her mother was his soulmate.

Greyed soulmarks were a sign that the person who owned those words were _dead_.

It makes sense now, Haru thinks about it as Hisashi stops the car in front of a cozy looking house that looks so different from the rundown apartment that she'd lived in prior to the accident that took away her mother from her. For why _that man_ never really liked her. It was because she wasn't his kid, it was because she was the child between a pair of true soulmates, one of which who'd already been married to a non-soulmate who'd lost their only soulmate as well.

It makes sense, Haru thinks, as she's carried out of the car and brought into the house, and settled onto the doorstep so that Hisashi could remove her shoes for her.

It's only when Hisashi brings her into his chest for a hug and gives her the pat on the head that she's so desperately yearned for from _that man_ , does Haru actually reconsider her first opinion of him.

But when she sees the teary smile that he gives her as he tells her that he's been waiting for _so long_ to meet her, does Haru actually think that maybe this man could love as much as her kind and gentle mother had loved her too.

Oh, and would you look at that, their eyes match. What a coincidence; at least Haru knows now where she'd gotten her dark eyes from.

So yeah. Koizumi Haru may have believed in love a long time ago—but she's _Miura Haru_ now, and armed with the knowledge that not everybody is as fortunate as characters in movies or cartoons are to meet their soulmates at an early age, she doesn't really believe in love. Because sometimes, when you're _tired_ of waiting for a single soulmate to appear after so long, you tend settle down with a non-soulmate, who you'll love and care for a lot, but not as much as you'll love your soulmate, the one fate had chosen for you to be with now and forever.

Haru knows that love exists—because what do you call the feeling that would bubble up from within her whenever her mother would hug her or sing her to sleep? What would you call that feeling when her real dad surprised her with her first birthday party, even if it was just he and her?—but Haru doesn't hope to believe that their is a kind of love that only exists in movies and cartoons for _her_.

She doubts she'll even meet one of her soulmates when she's bordering on her thirties.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 1515


	14. Chapter 14

**Are You The One?**

 **Written by:** ** _CherryDrug_**

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us. If it did, we would have shipped anybody with everybody, and the series wouldn't be as dead as it was now. Thank freaking sprite for fan fiction having not died yet.

 **Rating:** T-rated, 'cause we're still a bunch of pussies who can't put on their big girl panties and publish a smutty chapter

 **Genre:** *slaps every genre here*

 **Characters** **:** Everybody. Duh

 **Summary:** It has been said long ago that actions speak louder than words ever could; however, when you live in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is etched upon your skin—well, suffice to say, actions don't even hold a candle to how important words can be.

 **Pairing(s) (for this chapter)** **:** N/A

 **Warnings** **:** Alternate Universe where people bear soul-identifying marks; yaoi AKA boy x boy in the future; yuri AKA girl x girl; All27; drabble series

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **Kyoko isn't the good little girl that we all know. She just _acts_ like one.**

* * *

Kyoko loves life—really, she _does_ —and she cherishes it, because that's what her parents had taught her. But she knows, deep down inside of her, that there's a part of her that her parents never really knew about, and, in turn, they never really corrected. Kyoko knows that it's this particular part of her that makes her _feel_ things that she knows would make her beloved mother gasp, makes her _imagine_ things that would make her dearest father look at her as if she wasn't their little girl anymore.

It's that part of her that Kyoko hates the most; but it's not _her_ fault that that part of her comes out, especially when she's dolled up into a pretty dress and forced to attend one of her grandfather's yearly family reunions.

Kyoko doesn't like the way her aunts and uncles and her older cousins would look at her and her entire family as if _they don't belong there_.

She doesn't like the way her aunts would smile and ask her beloved mother how her children are doing, and if they're _good_ little kids, and how sorry they feel for them for having _too many soulmarks_ and how _hard_ it must be for both them and her beloved mother and dearest father.

( _At night, when she's all alone in bed, with the light from the moon shinning through her window, and with her pink curtains billowing from the cool breeze from outside, Kyoko imagines their dresses suddenly expanding until their entire bodies are covered from the top of their heads to the bottom of their feet, and they're very slowly suffocating as they struggle to plead with ragged breaths for her to stop._ )

She doesn't like the way her uncles would pat her dearest father on the back, and express their pity and sympathies for him for having _unfortunate children_ as replacement for what _should_ be pleasant greetings.

( _Kyoko imagines their neckties transforming into snakes so that they'd curl around their bared and exposed necks and constrict tightly, that their eyes would suddenly bleed out until all that's left are black caverns that lead to the gruesome excuses that they call their brains._ )

She doesn't like the way her older cousins would treat her older brother with cruelty hidden behind sweet and fake smiles if either their parents or their grandparents are looking.

( _For them, for the older cousins who'd once been kind and nice to both her and her older brother a while before Kyoko had found her_ first _, Kyoko imagines their skin peeling off of them, their truly hideous selves revealed for the whole world to see, for their lies to be exposed, before their entire beings are swallowed by the fiery depths of hell, their screams sounding like music to her very ears.)_

For her grandparents, for her younger cousins, for her parents, and for her older brother, Kyoko doesn't imagine giving them the pain that they deserve. Kyoko imagines their dreams coming true, for them to achieve the perfect and ultimate form of happiness.

( _Kyoko imagines all of them, sitting in a field filled to the brim with all sorts of exotic and common flowers, and making flower crowns for each other. She doesn't know what the ultimate form of happiness is, but Kyoko things that that is what happiness should be. Where peace is eternal._

 _She's nothing but a little girl, after all._ )

Kyoko doesn't care what her horrible relatives do to her—because it's so _easy_ to ignore the scathing words they intend for her. The only problem is that it isn't so easy to ignore the pained looks on her parents' and older brother's faces. Kyoko can smile sweetly at her horrible relatives, and give them that tilted head look that looks as if she doesn't understand the _hurt_ that they mean to inflict upon her. Her parents and older brother have their own little ways in trying to hide the pain that she _knows_ they feel in being pitied or treated as outcasts—but it doesn't stop her mother from hugging her and her older brother tightly to her chest, it doesn't stop her father from ruffling their hair and apologizing for his some of his family's inhospitality, and it mostly doesn't stop _Onii-chan_ from asking her what's wrong with having so many soulmarks.

Kyoko understands, of course. Even if she's six years old and just a little girl in society's eyes. Kyoko's learned how to play by the rules, which is why she looks like the little angel in the eyes of adults and _perfect_ by her peers' standards, because this is _what_ she wants them to see her as. As kind and cheery Kyoko who'd never hurt a fly—much less manipulate each and every person around her until they're curled around her little finger, so if they see anything un-Kyoko-like on her, and if they tell on her to other people, nobody would believe them.

( _Despite what her family thinks of her, Kyoko is just as competitive as they are. And in this game_ — _this twisted game that society's built up, with rules and all_ — _Kyoko's determined to win it, because she doesn't like losing as the next person does._ )

So Kyoko learns to dance about the rules of society. And society doesn't like liars—but nobody will know she's lying if she doesn't breathe a single word of the marks on her body. And so, Kyoko learns how to hide her words, in the most discreet ways possible.

She's fortunate that most of her soulmarks are easy to hide. The ones around her waist, upper right arm, right thigh, on her inner left thigh and left shoulder blade can easily be hidden with most of the clothes she wears. It's the one encircling one of her wrists—troublesome _"Oya, oya. What a pleasant surprise. Another diamond in the making, and right underneath the Decimo's nose of all places."_ in all its indigo-colored glory—that's a little bit problematic to hide, but with two of her brother's wrist bands clinging tightly to the skin of her left wrist, the problem is easily solved.

Kyoko isn't the good little girl that everybody thinks she is. She's _more_ than good, _worse_ than good maybe, but she's only a little girl who wants to keep her loved ones safe and sound, and inflict pain upon those who mean any harm to her loved ones.

( _Sometimes,_ _when she's all alone in bed, with the light from the moon shinning through her window, and with her pink curtains billowing from the cool breeze from outside, and with her eyes closed shut and her consciousness just about to drift off into pleasant dreams, a tiny flame flickers upon the middle of her forehead, the very epitome of her will to protect her loved ones and hurt those who've wronged them, before it dies out a minute later._ )

* * *

 **Word Count:** 1414


	15. Chapter 15

**Are You The One?**

 **Written by:** ** _CherryDrug_**

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us. If it did, we would have shipped anybody with everybody, and the series wouldn't be as dead as it was now. Thank freaking sprite for fan fiction having not died yet.

 **Rating:** T-rated, 'cause we're still a bunch of pussies who can't put on their big girl panties and publish a smutty chapter

 **Genre:** *slaps every genre here*

 **Characters** **:** Everybody. Duh

 **Summary:** It has been said long ago that actions speak louder than words ever could; however, when you live in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is etched upon your skin—well, suffice to say, actions don't even hold a candle to how important words can be.

 **Pairing(s) (for this chapter)** **:** N/A

 **Warnings** **:** Alternate Universe where people bear soul-identifying marks; yaoi AKA boy x boy in the future; yuri AKA girl x girl; All27; drabble series

 **AN:** **Eri:** Because I felt like Hana needed a longer story to talk about her past; and since she isn't Tsuna's soulmate, she needed a little bit of juice too. But she'll have some interesting soulmates— _that_ I'm fucking sure of.

 **Choco:** All the girls will have interesting soulmates, teehee!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **Hana isn't the pessimistic little girl that we all know. She can be hopeful too.**

* * *

Ambition. The strong desire to achieve one's goals through any means necessary. Ambitious. Used to describe one's strong desire to succeed. That's what the caretakers would call her, amongst the many other nicknames that she'd gathered in her time at the orphanage.

Little Hana, baby flower, scary eyes, unwanted child, freak, and many more.

Ambitious Hana was by far her most favorite one, because it spoke of the dreams that she had for her future. But Ambitious Hana didn't dream of becoming a princess of a kingdom who'd lost their sole heir and being swept away by her fated prince—no, Ambitious Hana wasn't like that, she wasn't like any of the other little girls in the orphanage who'd began their so called princess training for when the right time came for them to meet their soulmates.

Tales of women as damsels in distress never really appealed to Hana. To her, to Ambitious Hana, women were as strong and capable as men. Women were as much as a fighter as men were, even more so if they had to be the one to deliver the next generation. Women weren't meant to be viewed as weaker gender, nor were they to be portrayed as rewards or possessions that a male could just easily. No. Women were _more_ than that, and Hana was prepared to show the world that women were clearly the more superior race.

Ambitious Hana dreamed of being adopted one day, of becoming _someone_ who could change this world.

But alas, nobody wanted her because of the many soulmarks adorning the pale skin that's stretched taut over her muscles.

It's not until she turns four does everything change for her.

It all started when a woman—a woman with long, curly black hair and the brightest pair of blue eyes that Hana has ever seen—suddenly walked into the orphanage, but it's the way that she carried herself and walked to the nearest adult with confidence and grace in her strides that attracts Hana's attention to her, because _that's_ how a strong woman should look like. Confident, strong and beautiful at the same time.

It took Hana a minute to realize that the woman must have come to look for a child—because _duh_ , what else would you come to an orphanage for?—and she sat straighter in her seat, pushed her wavy hair back, and tried to look like she was reading with earnest interest. She ignored the other girls who made a fuss of themselves, dolling themselves up at the mirror, and even going so far as to push one another to get a better look of themselves.

"Gather around, girls!" The head of the orphanage called for them, and Hana obediently set her book down on the table and went to stand at the end of the line because _none_ of the girls would allow themselves to be scooted over to the end. Being at the end of the line meant that there was a lower chance of being picked, and Hana was already used to standing at the end.

She ignored the sneers and haughty looks sent her way as she passed by the girls. Hana just tilted her chin up a little higher. Because one day, she'll get out of this orphanage and become someone _important_ while they just dawdle about, wasting their lives by settling down with a husband, and never once living up to their fullest potential or becoming the strong women that they _should_ be.

Hana will show them. She'll show them all.

"This is Kurokawa-san, girls. Why don't you all greet her?" The head of the orphanage suggested in a soft and gentle voice.

Most of the girls greeted Kurokawa-san enthusiastically, sans Hana and a few of the shyer ones who murmured it softly yet politely all the same.

"Kurokawa-san, it's a pleasure to have you come to our orphanage today to find one of our girls to adopt," the head said, and all of the girls perked up at that.

Hana felt a flurry of butterflies gather about in her stomach, feeling nervous for all of a sudden as she wrung her hands into the edges of her dress. She hoped that Kurokawa-san would pick her.

"We have seventeen little girls here in our orphanage. Why don't you get to know each one of them until you find the right one?" The head of the orphanage encouraged with a beaming smile.

Kurokawa-san smiled politely in return and nodded her head briefly. "I will. Thank you," she said with a bow of her head, before she turned her attention to the seventeen little girls.

Hana waited patiently as Kurokawa-san talked to each one of the girls, each of their conversations ending with Kurokawa-san smiling indulgently at the girl she'd been talking to and telling said girl that it was nice meeting her. Hana didn't know whether Kurokawa-san had liked talking to each girl, because the questions of each conversation had always been the same.

What's your name? How old are you? What do you like? What do you want to do when you grow up?

"Hi."

Hana nearly jumped out of her skin when Kurokawa-san kneeled down in front of her and spoke to her. She blinked her dark eyes and looked up into bright blue ones. "Um..." Hana said unsurely. "Good morning," she settled on, holding the sides of her skirt up and curtsying as gracefully as she could. When she looked up, the woman was blinking down at her, before a small smile lit up her face.

"I'm Kurokawa Hanako," the woman introduced herself, and Hana blinked, because this hadn't a part of any of the woman's conversations with the other girls. Risking a glance at the other girls, Hana could see that her orphanage-mates were looking at them with interest. "What's your name?" Hanako asked her.

"..." Hana stared blankly at the woman, finding this particular question a little bit too ironic. "My name is Hana," she introduced herself as.

Hanako blinked a few times, appearing surprised, before she composed herself once again and merely looked amused. "Hmm. Well what do you know, our names match!" She chuckled, her voice coming out deeper than higher like all the other women workers in the orphanage would laugh like. "How old are you, Hana-chan?" She asked curiously, tilting her head a bit and causing her curly black hair to tumble down over one shoulder.

"Four," Hana answered.

"And what do you like, Hana-chan?"

"Books!" Hana immediately answered, before shrinking back into herself, a flush covering her cheeks, and looking embarrassed for her exclamation. "I like books about strong girls," she murmured quietly.

"Oh?" Hanako asked, her interest having been captured. "And what kind of strong girls?"

Hana played with her fingers for a few seconds before she answered, "The ones who can fight for themselves." She didn't say anything else after that.

"Don't you like playing with dolls or teacup parties?" Hanako asked her, and Hana bit her lip, reluctant to give an honest answer, before she shook her head.

She'd never played with dolls, nor had she ever been invited to a teacup party. The girls in the orphanage didn't really like her because of her many soulmarks, so she hadn't been able to experience any of those games.

"Tell me, Hana-chan," Hanako said, her voice soft and lulling, and Hana felt her chin being lifted up. "What do you want to do when you grow up?"

Both Hana and Hanako stared into one another's eyes, neither saying a word after that question, until one of them broke the silence.

"I want to work," Hana stated firmly, and she willed down her embarrassed blush when she heard the other girls giggle at her bold words. Swallowing the lump that had accumulated in her throat, Hana continued on, "I don't want to become a housewife. I want to work. I want to become a smart and strong woman who can take care of herself. I don't want to rely on a man. I want to get my own job, earn my own money, and support my own family,"

There was a brief silence that occupied the entire room, and Hana closed her eyes, knowing that the head of the orphanage would most likely scold her for being so bold and unfeminine.

 _Another reason for why she was a freak_.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kurokawa-san," the head of the orphanage apologized. The head of the orphanage had always viewed that the proper place for a woman would be in the kitchen, whilst the other caretakers were much kinder and had a open-minded view. Hana had never liked the head, because the head would always get mad at her for dreaming such 'ridiculous nonsense.' "Hana-chan's always been like this since she'd arrived. Spouting out such ridiculous nonsense. I apologize once again," the head of the orphanage bowed her head deeply.

"Oh, that's fine," Hanako said, pushing her long hair behind her ears. The smile that she gave to the elderly woman seemed much more colder, in Hana's opinion. Sharper too. "Hana-chan's just growing up after all. Every little girl needs some _ridiculous nonsense_ for a dream," she said, and Hana didn't know whether the woman was being sarcastic or just plain insulting her. "But anyways, I've already decided on who I want to adopt," Hanako said, her smile beaming and completely _icy_. "I want Hana-chan here to be mine," she chirped, and Hana turned her head upwards to stare at her in surprise.

The orphanage mother stared at her with wide eyes, jaw slackened. "H-Huh?"

"You heard me," Hanako said. "I want to adopt Hana-chan," she said as she stood up to her full height and placed her hand on Hana's right shoulder. "Now," she spoke calmly and regally. "Where are the papers that I have to sign?"

* * *

Hana still couldn't believe that she'd been _adopted_ — _picked!_ Out of all the seventeen and sixteen other normal girls, she, the freakiest one there, had been _picked!_ —even as Hanako had slung the seatbelt over Hana's body and locked it into place before doing the same for herself.

For the beginning of the ride, all had been silent, and Hana had been thankful for those few minutes of peace. She needed time for herself to organize the calamity that was now happening in her mind and state of sanity. But then Hanako—her new, _adopted_ , mother—suddenly broke the silence when they stopped at a red traffic light.

"None of it was ridiculous nonsense," was the first thing she'd said, and Hana snapped her head to stare up at her, confusion etched upon her features.

"Huh?"

"What that crazy old woman said about your dreams," Hanako—her _mother_ , she corrected—clarified. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to become a strong and independent woman," she said.

"I..." Hana honestly had nothing to say. "...Thank you," was all she'd manage to say, too tongue-tied to say anything else.

And then her mother began rambling about things. How the orphanage head was really whacked up in the head to tell a little girl that her dreams were basically full of shit, when in reality it was a practical one compared to all the crazy and fictional dreams that all those other girls had; how they had to buy more things for Hana since all the clothes Hana had owned was the ones she had on, and the only things she had to get from her room were the pink blanket she'd been wrapped in as a baby when she'd been abandoned on the doorstep of the orphanage to almost freeze to death in the rain, and what few books she had as a gift from some of the caretakers; how Hana would maybe love their new home in Namimori, a small town in Japan, because Kyoto was too busy and noisy for Hanako's tastes, and so one and so forth.

Finally, after what felt like an hour, they stopped at another stoplight and her mother turned to her to ask her another question.

"So," she began conversationally. "How many soulmarks do you have? I have only one of them now, cause my other two kinda greyed out when my soulmates died, and I didn't even meet them yet..." her mother said, appearing to have zoned out if her glazed eyes were anything to talk about. "But anyways! Mine's on my thigh, and I'll show it to you later," she said.

Hana didn't know what in the world a thigh was. She'd look it up in a book later, if her new mother had any books about the human body.

"So how many do you have?" her mother asked curiously.

Hana swallowed down her nervousness, debating whether or not she should tell her new mother. Hanako seemed nice enough, and open-minded enough. "I have seven," she answered.

Hanako merely blinked at her, before she turned her attention back to the road once the stoplight went green.

They drove off for a few minutes, before Hanako pulled to a stop off to a side.

"Um, can you repeat what you just said, Hana-chan?" her mother asked her, twitchy smile in place.

"I have seven soulmarks," Hana clarified.

Hanako stared down at her. "Seven?" She asked, testing the waters. Hana nodded slowly in reply. "Okay," Hanako said, appearing to be fine. "So you have seven soulmarks," she repeated, and Hana nodded again.

Another brief silence encompassed the air above them.

And, having seen the wariness on Hana's face, Hanako tried to comfort the girl. "Oh, don't worry, Hana-chan! I won't return you back to the orphanage. You became my daughter the minute I signed all the papers, and I wouldn't give up any of my children to any orphanage. Plus, I don't really like that crazy old lady, she could corrupt you," Hanako muttered the last part, and Hana strained to hear it but could only catch bits and snippets of it. "I won't bring you back there, Hana-chan," Hanako said, bringing her hand out to pat Hana on the head. "I'll never do that to you," she assured. "Just...give me a few minutes to process this, okay?"

Hana nodded slowly again, looking unsure.

And then, after having confirmed that Hana was comforted that she wouldn't be brought back to that hellhole, Hanako pulled her hand back and slammed her forehead into the steering wheel, groaning a bit from both the pain in the middle of her forehead and what was her life now after having adopted a kid with **_seven_** soulmarks.

"Kami, I need a fucking drink," she muttered quietly.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 2800


	16. Chapter 16

**Are You The One?**

 **Written by:** ** _CherryDrug_**

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us. If it did, we would have shipped anybody with everybody, and the series wouldn't be as dead as it was now. Thank freaking sprite for fan fiction having not died yet.

 **Rating:** T-rated, 'cause we're still a bunch of pussies who can't put on their big girl panties and publish a smutty chapter

 **Genre:** *slaps every genre here*

 **Characters** **:** Everybody. Duh

 **Summary:** It has been said long ago that actions speak louder than words ever could; however, when you live in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is etched upon your skin—well, suffice to say, actions don't even hold a candle to how important words can be.

 **Pairing(s) (for this chapter)** **:** Tsuna/Kyoko; Kyoko/Hana; Tsuna/Hana

 **Warnings** **:** Alternate Universe where people bear soul-identifying marks; yaoi AKA boy x boy in the future; yuri AKA girl x girl; All27; drabble series

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **First words are exchanged.**

* * *

She was a girl.

A girl with dark brown hair and eyes. She wasn't really pretty, Tsuna could see, because she wasn't as pretty as Kyoko and Hana were in their own rights, nor did she posses the same kind of vibrancy that Kyoko had or that cool and elegant air that Hana seemed to exude. But she was cute, Tsuna could admit, in her own special and unique way.

But it didn't matter to Tsuna, whether she was pretty or ugly. She was his soulmate, and appearance or personality didn't matter at all to him, because she was _his_ and Tsuna would accept them no matter what.

That was the promise he'd hold for his soulmates. To love them no matter what, because they were simply _his_.

(Plus Hana, even if he was a little too scared to admit it. She'd been an amazing and kind friend to him ever since he'd met her, despite her scary tendencies, and had only proved to be even more kind amazing and kinder as the days passed by. She was a good friend and a good person as well, and Tsuna loved her for that.

She may not have been his soulmate, but that was okay, if not somewhat sad, for Tsuna. He'd love her anyways.)

His throat felt parched and dry, as if he hadn't taken a single sip of water for _days_ , and it was a good thing that his soulmate was still too busy staring in astonishment at his terribly scored test paper, because he might embarrass himself if he tried to act cool and say something that wasn't Tsuna-like, as Kyoko would endearingly describe anything cute as—which had made Tsuna blush to the very tips of his ears and Hana laugh a a rather loud laugh.

But Hana was looking at him weirdly—with her dark eyes narrowed, her dark eyebrows furrowed, and an inquisitive expression upon her features—so Tsuna was kinda peer-pressured to answer immediately.

"I..." He starts out, fumbling nervously with his words. "I try my best," he ended lamely.

When the girl swiftly looked up at him with her big brown eyes becoming even bigger, and with surprise written all over her face, Tsuna couldn't help but shrink into himself underneath her gaze that had suddenly intensified.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 630

* * *

 **AN:** **Eri:** It has come to our attention that a lot of you have been asking: _What's so wrong with having a lot of soulmates?_ Well, we've decided to answer you about this one. As you all know, society these days do not completely (oh, who am I kidding? Us younger generations fantasize about having a harem of our own dammit, or finding our "one true love that we'll spend the rest of our ives with and shit" but the older generation just see it as a nuisance and merely an idea that could go wrong in many, many ways) accept polygamy relationships because according to the sacred scriptures of several religions, taking _another_ spouse to fulfill ones desires is already a sin when all you need is just _one_. Islam, and a few other religions that I know that have been discussed in my religion class but for the life of me I can't freaking remember, accept polygamy as long as you can support your spouses, but mostly these are for male ones.

Now, since we don't have a clue for what religion(s) KHR! is particularly entwined about, I'd just assumed that the Japanese folk here are Shinto-worshippers, whilst there are a few Buddhists here and there. Whilst the Italian folks are much more entwined with Roman Catholicism. Now, while none of the characters here seem to display a deep connection to their own religion (except Knuckles, because _he_ was a priest. For which religion, I am not sure of. It could be Roman Catholicism, or maybe Protestantism or Anglicanism, considering that the Vongola's First Generation started somewhere during the time of the rise of power of religion.) but let's be real here bruhs. They're a part of the _mafia_ , so I'm sure that not all of them are particularly religious, unless the pray to their deity for protection, etc.

Yes. There are some killers/mafioso like that. They're still human after all, even if their hands are painted in blood.

So anyways, even if most of the KHR! characters aren't particularly religion in a sense, it doesn't mean that the people around them _aren't_.

You see, having a lot of soulmates aren't particularly _bad_ , okay? It's just that, it's not common for someone to have more than _three_ (okay, me and Choco have gone insane with the number of soulmates we've given to the KHR! characters, we admit). But, let me just explain it again haha. Having one or two soulmates is perfectly _fine_ ; having three or four is 'okay, just pick wisely which one you'll want to end up with and which ones you'll have as close friends'; whilst five or six is already _pushing_ it, but since at least a rather big percent of the world's population have these number of soulmarks, it's kinda acceptable to society. Any more soulmarks, and that's just _crazy_ and _insane._

Now, i want you to put yourself in the shoes of a person of this world with more than six soulmarks. You're an _anomaly_ , you don't fit in—and why? Because society has expectations. Society doesn't accept polygamy, and your peers and those who are from the older generations are expecting you to _pick one_ of your soulmates and marry them. Homosexuality isn't really a problem in this AU, because there have been single-soulmark relationships where both people are of the same gender ; however, polygamy _is_ a problem. Sure, you can just _not marry_ , and just have a lot of sex friends, but won't society see you as a harlot of a common whore?

You and your soulmates may not be intimate, but people see it as it is, because you're _soulmates_ and there's no way you can't possibly be intimate with _none_ of them. Humans crave the desire of touches and affection, and with soulmates, the people faith has chosen for you to be with, you'll most likely want thier touch most of all; so unless you're planning on becoming a nun or swearing off of sex, good luck.

The society in this AU isn't so different from out society, that's all we're saying. This may be a fic, but c'mon, we're realists most of the time (though Choco's Step by Step sure is taking the plunge in fantasy, ehehehe~) but we try to add elements of reality here.

So, hope this enlightens ya'll. If you have any questions, there's the PM box or the review one~ And if you want to bring up a debatable topic, I'd like to ensure that you're bringing up a debate with the intent to wrong us and make us change some parts in this story. No "But this is just a fic! You can just make having a lot of relationships acceptable!" or maybe "Then make the religions there accept polygamy or something!" or anything that's not really a good debate. Think of something better. C'mon, we're all writers and readers here, use that intellectual and artistic brain of yours.

Ciao~


	17. Chapter 17

**Are You The One?**

 **Written by:** ** _CherryDrug_**

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us. If it did, we would have shipped anybody with everybody, and the series wouldn't be as dead as it was now. Thank freaking sprite for fan fiction having not died yet.

 **Rating:** T-rated, 'cause we're still a bunch of pussies who can't put on their big girl panties and publish a smutty chapter

 **Genre:** *slaps every genre here*

 **Characters** **:** Everybody. Duh

 **Summary:** It has been said long ago that actions speak louder than words ever could; however, when you live in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is etched upon your skin—well, suffice to say, actions don't even hold a candle to how important words can be.

 **Pairing(s) (for this chapter)** **:** Tsuna/Kyoko; Kyoko/Hana; Tsuna/Hana

 **Warnings** **:** Alternate Universe where people bear soul-identifying marks; yaoi AKA boy x boy in the future; yuri AKA girl x girl; All27; drabble series

 **AN:** **Choco** **:** So yeah, while Eri went off to go hide in some corner to probably blush over how long her explanation was in the last chapter, I'll be in charge for today haha~ To that guest who asked when's "Step by Step" going to be updated, please get an account and PM us so that we can reply instead of "guesting" ahaha~ And please review it on the proper story, ahaha~ I think you got it confused with this one, ahaha~ But to answer your question anyways, it'll be updated when it's updated, and that's all, thank you very much.

And again, sorry if the AN was really long last time (bless you, guest who said sorry after pointing that out. You're such a cutie, I freaking swear, and nah, ya didn't say anything rude, don'tcha worry) but there were a lot of people asking about it, and Eri just kinda snapped and just wrote the whole damn explanation on the next chapter! To the guest who pointed that out, thank you for the review, because now I have a reason to bully my little kohai now hahaha~ I swear, she can be such a handful sometimes, going off and doing _that_ without me checking how long her explanation was. Really. Ugh.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17**

 **Problems. Problems. _Problems._**

* * *

"What's wrong with Tsuna-kun?" He hears Kyoko furtively ask Hana in a quiet voice, meant to be discreet and from his prying ears, but Tsuna hears them nonetheless. "He's been acting weird since yesterday," She continues on, and Tsuna pretends not to notice the concerned look she sends him as he stuffs his mouth with a piece of his yakisoba sandwich.

"He met his second soulmate," Hana bluntly answers, and Tsuna _did_ _not flinch_ , thank you very much.

"Ehhh? When?!" Kyoko bursts out, no longer feeling the need to keep their secret conversation a, well, secret.

"Just yesterday when Yuuki-sensei was handing out our test papers," Hana replies, braiding her long black hair into two braids now that she's finished eating her snacks. "They exchanged their first words, then nothing else," Hana adds.

"Nothing else?" Kyoko asks, looking both bemused and aghast. "What do you mean nothing else?" She demands, puckering her bottom lip out just as she furrows her eyebrows, adopting the frustratingly confused look in an adorable sense.

"It's just as Hana-chan said," Tsuna butts in, dejectedly looking at his food and deciding that he wasn't hungry anymore. "Nothing else happened after that. She won't talk to me," he dry sniffs as he places his food back in his tupperware, wondering if the stray cats at the alleyway right next to their school would like to have his food.

"She's _ignoring_ you, Tsuna," Hana deadpans just as she tied the ends of her braids.

"Same thing," Tsuna mutters.

"She's ignoring you, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asks, looking horrified at that simple fact. "But why?!"

Both he and Hana shrug in reply.

"I don't know," Tsuna admits. "I didn't ask her, and even if I tried, she'd just look away from me or ask Yuuki-sensei if she could sit at the front like she did at Japanese," he complains, crossing his arms together as he promptly begins his sulking.

"Well that's just mean," Kyoko comments. "That's no way to treat your soulmate after just meeting them. Who is this girl, anyways?" Kyoko asks.

"Miura Haru, apaprently," Hana says, brandishing a notebook with the aforementioned name on it.

This time, both Tsuna and Kyoko turn to stare at Hana with wide, wide eyes, and their jaws slackened so that their mouths could comically agape.

"W-Where did you get that?!" Tsuna _almost_ screeched, but he didn't.

Hana raises a delicate eyebrow. "From her desk, of course. Where else?"

"B-But that's _stealing!_ " Tsuna exclaims. "And stealing's _bad!_ "

"I didn't steal it!" Hana huffs, frowning deeply. "I just _borrowed_ it. I'll return it later," was all she'd said with a elegant motion of her hand. "Eventually," she added as she opened the notebook and began scanning its contents. "She has a lot of useful notes here. I mean, look at this, she even has these amazing formulas for geometry and math. I don't know about you, but I for one know that these are for middleschool students and _not_ for gradeschool ones," she boasts, dark eyes gleaming with a vicious intent.

Tsuna and Kyoko turned to give one another exasperated looks.

* * *

 **Word Count: ** 832


	18. Chapter 18

**Are You The One?**

 **Written by:** ** _CherryDrug_**

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us. If it did, we would have shipped anybody with everybody, and the series wouldn't be as dead as it was now. Thank freaking sprite for fan fiction having not died yet.

 **Rating:** T-rated, 'cause we're still a bunch of pussies who can't put on their big girl panties and publish a smutty chapter

 **Genre:** *slaps every genre here*

 **Characters** **:** Everybody. Duh

 **Summary:** It has been said long ago that actions speak louder than words ever could; however, when you live in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is etched upon your skin—well, suffice to say, actions don't even hold a candle to how important words can be.

 **Pairing(s) (for this chapter)** **:** Tsuna/Kyoko; Kyoko/Hana; Tsuna/Hana; onesided!Tsuna/Haru

 **Warnings** **:** Alternate Universe where people bear soul-identifying marks; yaoi AKA boy x boy in the future; yuri AKA girl x girl; All27; drabble series

 **AN:** We're not particularly proud of this chapter, which was why it'd taken so long for it to come out. It feels _wrong_ , feels _incomplete_ , like there should be _more_ to outline this chapter. But, then again, it's just a drabble series *sighs* and it'd be a handful to make it longer because then the next chapter would feel even _worse_. We hope you enjoy it. And gosh, we're just bringing out the girl/girl pairings huh? Don't worry, boy/boy will come soon xP

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **Seven letters. Luckily, that's not the length of this chapter.**

* * *

They approach her right after Yuuki-sensei dismisses them.

Hana takes the lead, with Kyoko on her right and Tsuna right behind them, as she strides on towards the dark-haired girl who'd temporarily taken the vacant seat in the front. It's kinda of funny, if you think about it; they look like an incomplete pride of lions, with the lionesses prepared to be the first line of defense for their cub. They stop right in front of Haru, who doesn't even bother to stop in packing up her school supplies and glance up at the trio, which certainly irks Hana more than it should.

And just as Hana's about to open her mouth to get Haru's attention, Haru drops her pencil case onto the top of her books in her bag and looks up at the other girl.

Two pairs of dark eyes clash with one another, neither relenting and neither one of their owners willing to be the first one to look away.

Finally, Haru straightens up her back, standing up to her full height, and she places her gaze on Tsuna, who promptly shrinks back at the intensity of it. "I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to talk to you," she says, her voice scathing and accusing, making Tsuna feel like he'd just been kicked in the gut _then_ punched right through the chest.

However, before Tsuna could stumble out a shaky apology, Hana's comes to his rescue. Blocking Haru's view of Tsuna with her own body, Hana's lips turn down into a displeased frown. "Look, we just want to talk, okay? Nothing wrong with exchanging some words, right?" She asks as casually as she could; she didn't want to rile up the other girl into a physical fight after all.

They came armed with nothing else but the clothes on their back and their voices, with the goal to talk things through; _not_ cause up an unwanted fight that would end in all of them being scolded by Yuuki-sensei as they waited for their parents to come pick them up.

But the way Haru's eyes had widened in surprise told Hana that she'd _triggered_ something in the girl—something that she _shouldn't_ have, and her plans of making Tsuna and his new soulmate resolve their conflict seemed more like a faraway _dream_ than a _possibility_ once Hana had seen the way Haru had taken an almost frightened step back.

"That's what I was afraid of," was all Haru would say, before she turned around, slung one of the slings of her bag over her shoulder, and took off as if the fiery predators of hell were after heels.

As Tsuna and Kyoko exchanged looks of helplessness and defeat, Hana stares at the spot where Miura Haru had once been when she'd spoken those seven words that _really_ shouldn't have affected Hana one bit.

Only problem was, Hana was pretty sure that those same seven words were the ones that composed that little sentence that wrapped around her left thigh like a thin, dark green thigh band.

Unbelievable.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 675


	19. Chapter 19

**Are You The One?**

 **Written by:** ** _CherryDrug_**

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us. If it did, we would have shipped anybody with everybody, and the series wouldn't be as dead as it was now. Thank freaking sprite for fan fiction having not died yet.

 **Rating:** T-rated, 'cause we're still a bunch of pussies who can't put on their big girl panties and publish a smutty chapter

 **Genre:** *slaps every genre here*

 **Characters** **:** Everybody. Duh

 **Summary:** It has been said long ago that actions speak louder than words ever could; however, when you live in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is etched upon your skin—well, suffice to say, actions don't even hold a candle to how important words can be.

 **Pairing(s) (for this chapter)** **:** Tsuna/Kyoko; Kyoko/Hana; Tsuna/Hana; onesided!Tsuna/Haru; onesided!Hana/Haru

 **Warnings** **:** Alternate Universe where people bear soul-identifying marks; yaoi AKA boy x boy in the future; yuri AKA girl x girl; All27; drabble series

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19**

 **Concerned Kyoko being nosey.** **Hide, Haru. _Hide_.**

* * *

The fact that Miura Haru was Tsuna's _and_ Hana's _second_ didn't exactly mean that the two were much more determined to get their newfound soulmate to stop ignoring them as if they were the plague of death themselves; no, Tsuna had been raised better by his mother and knew that when a person simply didn't want to _talk_ to him, _especially_ when he tried to talk to them several times and only received the cold shoulder in reply, then he should give them their own space because eventually the issue would settle.

 _Eventually_. The time had never been specified for when the cold shoulder would stop, but it would end _eventually_ , and Tsuna had always been patient by simple force of will and determination. He'd waited six years to meet his _first_ , it's not like waiting for his _second_ for maybe more than that would hurt him right?

(The pain that throbbed from his chest was just his imagination, Tsuna was sure of that; if not, then most likely there was something wrong with his chest that he'd have to consult with his personal doctor the next time he'd see him. He was _not_ suffering from being rejected by his soulmate. And no matter how much his insides seemed to twist and turn in discomfort when he tried to peek a glance at the brunette that was, as usual, sitting far away from him and ignoring his very existence, Tsuna was adamantly sure that he'd just eaten something bad before class.)

And Hana—well, Hana had taken the news of having a soulmate who didn't want to have _anything_ to do with her rather well. The black-haired girl had just merely shrugged and said, "What's there to do? She doesn't want me, then she doesn't want me. Frankly, I don't really care."

But Kyoko—Kyoko _knew_ that Tsuna and Hana weren't fooling anybody but themselves. Kyoko had always been observative like that, especially when it came to those who actually mattered to her. It wasn't hard to see the way Tsuna would shoot short yet longing-filled glances at Haru, nor was it particularly hard to miss the signs of Hana lying. Her only female soulmate would always unconsciously drape her right arm over her stomach whenever she told a lie, and Kyoko knew enough about Hana that the girl had been extremely hurt by Haru's rather cruel and unexplainable way of rejection.

Tsuna and Hana were hurting really badly, that much was quite obvious to Kyoko's keen eyes; what infuriated Kyoko was the fact that her two soulmates just _let_ the matter slide away so easily, as if their soulmate rejecting them wasn't really that much of a deal.

(Kyoko's never known what that would feel like, and she was hopeful that she'd never encounter such a situation where she'd be _rejected_. It's one of the reasons for why she'd made herself so _likeable_. Rejection had never settled easily in her gut, since she'd had enough of it from her other familial relatives, and she didn't want to _know_ what being rejected by one of her soulmates would feel like.)

Because if Kyoko was in _their_ position, come hell or high water, she'd _never_ give up.

And maybe it's time she takes matters into her own hands.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 765


	20. Chapter 20

**Are You The One?**

 **Written by:** ** _CherryDrug_**

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us. If it did, we would have shipped anybody with everybody, and the series wouldn't be as dead as it was now. Thank freaking sprite for fan fiction having not died yet.

 **Rating:** T-rated, 'cause we're still a bunch of pussies who can't put on their big girl panties and publish a smutty chapter

 **Genre:** *slaps every genre here*

 **Characters** **:** Everybody. Duh

 **Summary:** It has been said long ago that actions speak louder than words ever could; however, when you live in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is etched upon your skin—well, suffice to say, actions don't even hold a candle to how important words can be.

 **Pairing(s) (for this chapter)** **:** Tsuna/Kyoko; Kyoko/Hana; Tsuna/Hana; onesided!Tsuna/Haru; onesided!Hana/Haru

 **Warnings** **:** Alternate Universe where people bear soul-identifying marks; yaoi AKA boy x boy in the future; yuri AKA girl x girl; All27; drabble series

 **AN:** And woah, it's been a long time since we'd updated huh? Sorry, sorry; no excuses, we were just being lazy children cocooned up in the safeties of our beds and reading up some fan fictions galore lol. Hope this placates your souls that must be trembling from frustration on us not updating soon, and overjoyed that we _finally_ updated.

And, well, damn, this is a lot of feels from a six-year old, formerly abused and currently suffering from dead parents and the knowledge that she'd been born out of wedlock or not.

Oh, and, well, yay! 20 chapters, our first story that has hit this mark lol.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20**

 **Haru's viewpoint.**

* * *

She didn't know what to do. She _honestly_ had no idea _what she should do_. She'd already brought up the idea of moving to somewhere else—particularly somewhere _very_ far away from Namimori—to her father, but he'd expectedly turned down her idea no matter how much she'd begged him to. Since that didn't work, the next best thing was to beg her father to place her in another school, but all that'd gotten her was an overly-concerned father who'd started asking nosey questions about her school life.

She could transfer next year, he'd said, because the school he'd wanted her to enroll into was currently not accepting any late enrollees especially so far in the second term of the year.

She'd thought she could handle it— _just a few more months. Just a few more months of ignoring the brown-haired and brown-eyed who'd happened to be her soulmate of all things in this unfortunate world_ —but then one thing led to another, and Haru found that she _couldn't take it any more_.

One was okay—but _two?_ Having two of them in the same school, _in the same classroom_ , as her? It was practically _unbearable_.

She could ignore the cyclone of emotions building up inside of her for the past three weeks since she'd met her _first_ —but how much of it could she handle? Could she really handle this kind of feelings swelling up inside of her for the next _six months?_ When she already felt like breaking down after just three weeks? Especially when she felt like crying because _here's her chance, her soulmates are right there just a few steps away from her, and she's found **two** of them so quickly at such a young age that it shouldn't even be possible, and they're both willing to love her._

But she screws everything up. She screws everything up like always, and _dammit she shouldn't be making wrong decisions anymore!_ She's _not_ supposed to resemble the girl she'd left—the girl who'd used to be beaten down every day by a stupid man who didn't know _mercy_ or when enough's enough because she didn't do anything wrong aside from _existing_ , the girl who believed in the tales of soulmates and true love that her mother used to weave.

Haru's not supposed to be weak anymore, she's not supposed to be making wrong decisions anymore, and she's most definitely not supposed to believe in those silly tales full of lies that her dead mother used to tell her.

And yet—

And yet, Haru can't stop tracing the words on the palm of her left hand that are _such_ a bright and deep shade of orange that they almost seem like they're _glowing_. She can't stop staring at them, those four little words that've pushed her through the rough times she's had when she'd been younger and more naive yet much more broken than the girl she is now.

 _I try my best_.

And yet—had she? Had she really tried her best? Had she really tried her best to get to know the one whose words had encouraged to get up every single day in the worst years of her life? No, Haru concludes, she hasn't. All she'd done was push him away, then push him away even more when she'd found out that her _second_ was a part of his group of friends.

Had she even bothered to give her soulmates a chance? Had she just _assumed_ that they'd hurt her one day? Had her paranoia to keep herself from getting hurt, _hurt_ her even more?

 _'Am I a terrible person?_ _'_ She wonders to herself with glassy eyes.

Did she just lose her chance of having the happy future she's still naively hoping for?

* * *

 **Word Count:** 1010

* * *

Please don't roast us. We're not yummy, we swear. Please accept this chapter as our offering to you ravenous readers. And we also thank those who've supported us and this little project of ours. We honestly don't deserve your love :'D.


	21. Chapter 21

**Are You The One?**

 **Written by:** ** _CherryDrug_**

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us. If it did, we would have shipped anybody with everybody, and the series wouldn't be as dead as it was now. Thank freaking sprite for fan fiction having not died yet.

 **Rating:** T-rated, 'cause we're still a bunch of pussies who can't put on their big girl panties and publish a smutty chapter

 **Genre:** *slaps every genre here*

 **Characters** **:** Everybody. Duh

 **Summary:** It has been said long ago that actions speak louder than words ever could; however, when you live in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is etched upon your skin—well, suffice to say, actions don't even hold a candle to how important words can be.

 **Pairing(s) (for this chapter)** **:** Tsuna/Kyoko; Kyoko/Hana; Tsuna/Hana; onesided!(?)Tsuna/Haru; onesided!(?)Hana/Haru

 **Warnings** **:** Alternate Universe where people bear soul-identifying marks; yaoi AKA boy x boy in the future; yuri AKA girl x girl; All27; drabble series

 **AN:** **Choco:** This chapter's so corny. Eri should've presented a corn made out periods at the end.

 **Eri:** Oh, go drown in a pool of chocolate will you. Anything 'romantic' I write goes down in flames anyways; I'm more of a 'make-dem-readers-cry-or-rage-or-question-life' kinda writer, which is why I leave all the romantic stuff to you.

 **Choco:** Oh, I bet dem readers are raging at how corny this is.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 21**

 **The plot catalyzes.**

* * *

Things don't change, even as more days pass by and the next month soon rolls in.

Haru continues to ignore fate, and Tsuna and Hana continue to endure through it. Their classmates are starting to notice that the air above the three of them is not too friendly; however, their teacher remains oblivious to the happenings of her classroom and continues to give them new lessons and worksheets to take home every day.

Tsuna sighs tiredly as another one of their classmates—Jyuno-san? Wakari-san? Kotetsu-san? He's not even sure anymore—make her way to the most-likely-will-be-forever-empty-for-the-rest-of-the-school-year-seat right next to him, sit down on said seat, then promptly lean closer to him with the side of one hand placed delicately near the right corner of her mouth.

"Ne, Sawada-san," She whispers conspiratorially, yet politely, and Tsuna doesn't resist sighing this time when he hears her ask, "What's up with you and Miura-san?"

"It's none of your business, that's what," Hana says coldly— _cruelly,_ Tsuna can tell, because there's nothing but detest in her eyes—as she props an elbow on Tsuna's desk and places her chin on the palm of her hand, with one of her eyebrows raised critically. "Now shoo," she says, making a _go away_ motion with her free hand. "Tsuna and I have better things to do, like study for the quiz that Yuuki-sensei's gonna give out after break."

"There's a quiz?" The girl that Tsuna can't remember for the life of him says, surprise easily overriding the anger of being set aside so easily and inconsiderately.

"Yep," Hana said, drawling the word out. "Addition and Division for Roman Numerals," she offers, and with that, the other girl scurries off to spread the news to her friends who had been staring at them since the beginning with inquisitive eyes.

"There's a quiz?" Tsuna asks a beat later, struggling to bring out his Math notebook from his bag.

"Yeah. Yuuki-sensei announced it last week," Hana says, smiling a little out of amusement at her friend's forgetfulness. "And sure, I'll help you out," she says right before he can even ask.

Tsuna flushes deeply at that, but still manages to give her a beaming smile. "Thanks, Hana-chan," he says. "By the way, when's Kyoko-chan gonna come back from that trip?" He asks with a tilt of his head.

Hana shrugs. "Dunno. Probably this Friday, or maybe tomorrow. Depends with her parents, since they're pretty random with their plans," she replies.

Tsuna, however, looks down at his pants, his smile turning into a small frown as he wonders where his father could be right now. His mom told him that he'd turned into a star or something, but Tsuna doesn't believe that one bit. Hana had explained to him that people don't turn into stars, unless they're dead, and Tsuna's pretty sure his dad isn't dead with the amount of calls his mom gets in a week with her answering the phone with a fond smile and an equally fond voice.

Almost unconsciously, his gaze drifts off to where Haru sits in the front; like he always does when he has nothing better to do, or if he just wants to clear his head of irrational thoughts. Expecting his gaze to land on her back, Tsuna blinks when a pair of dark brown eyes meets his own, and he recoils back in surprise when he realizes that he'd been caught staring by the very person he's staring _at_.

Almost immediately, his cheeks go aflame with color, and he's forced to look down out of sheer panic and humiliation. Oooh, how embarrassing, he thinks.

"Huh? You okay, Tsuna? You're all red in the face," Hana asks with one eyebrow raised up. "You have a fever or something?"

"H-Huh? A-Ara, n-no, I-I," Tsuna stammered out incoherently, his cheeks getting redder with each syllable that comes out of his mouth. "I-I'm fine!" He bursts out.

"Hm...if you're sure then," Hana mutters. "Anyway, I suggest you start reviewing," Hana suggests as she turns a page of her own Math book, and Tsuna feels a little bit amazed that Hana's already highlighted the important parts of the book with a few of the questions having already been answered with a few extra notes to explain why this is like that and how it became like that; whereas his is just, well, he'd rather not talk about it...

"Yeah," Tsuna quietly agrees as his eyes stray towards the page he'd opened to. Even so, after a few moments of reading, his gaze returns back to Haru, who, oddly enough _isn't there anymore_.

 _'HIIIEEE,'_ Tsuna screams in his head, wildly looking around for Haru. _'D-Did I scare her off?'_ He thinks with a whimper.

The sound of the chair in the seat right next to him sliding against the ground catches his attention, and Tsuna slumps down wearily without even having to look—he's really not in the mood to deal with any curious and nosey girls. And besides, aren't they even the least bit scared of Hana? She's the scariest person he knows, even though there are little things out there that don't scare him, she's _still_ a level 7 scary in his opinion, and that's a pretty high level of scariness.

It's only when he sees the flabbergasted expression on Hana's face does Tsuna think, _'Something is definitely wrong here.'_

So, he turns his head, and he peers at whoever's unfortunate or clueless enough to seat beside him, and Tsuna promptly adopts Hana's expression.

Because, right there, back at her original seat, is Miura Haru.

And, as if feeling stunned gazes on her, Haru looks up from where she's fixing her things _into her original desk_ , and she reluctantly gives them a smile. It's neither a kind nor a warm smile—it's polite and formal, but it's enough.

 ** _It's enough._**

Because it's a _smile_ , and it's _more_ than anything Haru's ever given them.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 1330


	22. Chapter 22

**Are You The One?**

 **Written by:** ** _CherryDrug_**

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us. If it did, we would have shipped anybody with everybody, and the series wouldn't be as dead as it was now. Thank freaking sprite for fan fiction having not died yet.

 **Rating:** T-rated, 'cause we're still a bunch of pussies who can't put on their big girl panties and publish a smutty chapter

 **Genre:** *slaps every genre here*

 **Characters** **:** Everybody. Duh

 **Summary:** It has been said long ago that actions speak louder than words ever could; however, when you live in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is etched upon your skin—well, suffice to say, actions don't even hold a candle to how important words can be.

 **Pairing(s) (for this chapter)** **:**?/?

 **Warnings** **:** Alternate Universe where people bear soul-identifying marks; yaoi AKA boy x boy in the future; yuri AKA girl x girl; All27; drabble series

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22**

 **Unfortunate happenstances that really happen in this universe.**

* * *

The first time he'd met his soulmate was out of pure, _utter_ luck that wasn't really luck at all.

He'd been strolling down the streets, plastic bags filled to the brim with groceries, and the intent to arrive home as soon as he could in his head. The weather that day was just right; not too warm nor too cold; in fact, it was just right, so he hadn't really expected anything out of his ordinary routine would happen.

And then _she_ came—grasping his shoulder to catch his attention, and the first thing he'd registered about her had been her eyes—wide and bright with vibrancy, framed by long eyelashes, and its hue a pretty golden color that partnered well with his carmine-colored ones that matched the leaves during Autumn—and he felt as if the breath had been sucked right out of his lungs when she gave him a brilliant smile.

"You should be more careful of your things," the girl told him, yet there was nothing similar to reprimanding in her tone. "You're lucky that I saw this fall right out of your pocket," she said with a giggle as she handed his dropped wallet to him.

All he could do was gape at her, because _those_ _words_ were the very same ones that were wrapped around his bicep in 'girly colors' as he irately described them.

But now— _now_ , there was certainly nothing irritating about them, with his soulmate(?) standing right in front of him.

Yet, he couldn't find himself to utter _his_ words to her, and when he'd finally mustered the courage to speak, she'd already turned around to run back to her family who'd called for her.

He should've ran after her, grasped her shoulder as she'd did to him, and told her that she was _his_ —but it felt as if the soles of his shoes had grown roots that planted him to the very ground he was currently standing on, and all he could do was wordlessly reach out a hand for her, his throat tight with so many feelings.

But one feeling stood out starkly from the others as he watched her disappear into the crowd of natives and foreigners:

 _Regret_.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 560 words.

* * *

Wonder who the two are, ne?


End file.
